Burning Embers
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: There will always be a rivalry between them until that day where everything nearly burnt down around them. FAGE10
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title:** Burning Embers  
 **Written for:** Cullen Cousin  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Beta by: Tammy!  
** **Rating:** M  
 **Prompt used:** Firefighter/cop  
 **Summary:** There will always be a rivalry between them until that day where everything nearly burnt down around them.

 **Author Note: Yeah I don't know how this is gonna turn out but there will be swearing…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/**

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

It was a usual day in Seattle, the skies dark with the foreboding look of oncoming rain, police sirens blaring along the busy streets after criminals, stores being robbed, fires burning and people getting hurt

Such as today.

Such as now.

The alarm rang out through the station, stilling all those that occupied it as they waited for the information to come.

 _Accident, multiple injuries, truck 91, engine 86, squad 5, ambulance 61_

 _Fourth Avenue South Bridge_

The moment the call for the engines was made those in Station 10 were up and out the door to the trucks, shedding shoes, jumpers, and other clothing items in their wake that would hinder them in any way. The trucks and ambulance hauled ass away from the firehouse and towards the destination.

" _Is anyone else starving?"_ A voice crackles over the radio, drawing smirks and laughter from those that were listening.

"Lahote, you are a bottomless pit." Lt. Swan chuckled over the radio in reply.

 _"Nah, we got a call before I could take a bite to eat."_ Paul's reply came in quick response followed by agreements. _"You think it'll last till we get back?"_

A snort escaped from the passenger seat. "My lasagne will last till then Lahote; just have to heat it up."

"Ugh, but reheated lasagne just doesn't taste the same as fresh out of the oven. Perhaps you should make another." Felix's voice groaned from the back, a grin pulling at his lips as Lt. Swan turned around and glared at him.

"DeLuca, when are you taking your big lug of a cousin off my hands?" She asked dryly over the radio.

" _In another three weeks Bells, unfortunately,"_ was Demetri's instant reply that had everyone in Engine 86 laughing their ass off.

Felix spluttered and huffed at his cousins' reply but the smile that twitched at his lips gave away his amusement over it all. They were all a family at Firehouse 10, practically a good chunk was related in any case. Demetri and Felix were cousins and were related to the Chief, Jane and Alec of Ambulance 61 were twins and were, of course, related to Demetri, Felix, and the Chief.

The amusement didn't last for long when they turned the corner to see a standstill of cars and the accident in the middle of the bridge. The police were already on scene and making sure people stayed in their cars while a couple directed them through.

" _Fuck_ ," Isa muttered under her breath as she took in the truck and then the car that was pinned between it and the guardrail, five other cars piled in around them. " _Fuck!"_

Her feet hit the ground before the truck even came to a full stop, her eyes flickering to the damage around her with a quick eye. Two people pinned, one needing medical attention that Alec and Jane were racing to which was good. "Felix, you and the candidate check the last few cars, see if we can get some of them around the truck to be moved for DeLuca."

Demetri was already over to the pinned car, his face serene but she could see the anger and worry in his eyes. A loud crack had everyone stilling for a split second before a groan of metal filled the air, the car pinned between the guardrail and the truck began to shift as the rail crumbled beneath the pressure. Isabella rushed forward with Eleazar, Paul, and Ben to help hold the car down.

"She's going! She's going! Stabilizers! Cribbing! Let's go." She ordered with a grunt. Sam, Ben, and Afton hurried away under her order while Paul and Ben joined them to hold the car. The second they did, Isabella let go and moved towards the edge of the bridge to see inside the car, cursing when she saw the driver and signs of a child in the crushed car.

"We need to hurry; there are signs of a child and the driver's unconscious." She called out over her shoulder before hopping low on the ground to see if there was any more danger underneath. Thankfully by some miracle, the gas tank was still intact but the guardrail was the main support of the back end of the car.

"GET THIS CAR STABILIZED NOW!" Demetri roared as the car groaned and shifted once again.

Sam returned with rope dropping the main bulk before racing to tie it to a section of the car and used the truck as an anchor. Its weight could take the weight of the car without moving an inch which was, thankfully, great in Isa's opinion.

Ben shuffled next to her with the cribbing, shoving the battered blocks carefully in strategic locations under the side of the car and the concrete of the bridge.

"Give us ten more seconds, boys." She heard Sam yell and though ten seconds went quickly most times, right now was not one of them. Not when she could see the driver gaining consciousness and begin to panic.

"Oh god… what…" the driver muttered, his hand coming up to touch what was on his face before his eyes snapped open in panic.

Bella saw all this happening and she didn't hesitate but to call for a harness and someone to belay her while she tried to gain the motorist's attention. "Sir, Sir! My name is Lieutenant Swan; you've been in a bad accident and we're doing everything we can to get you out but you need to stay calm and still, can you do that for me?"

"Oh god…" The man stated but stopped his moving, his eyes blearily cast a look around to see the damage. "I just dropped my son off at daycare… I was driving to work…"

Relief flooded many who heard it, an accident was bad but one that involved a child were the worst calls to go to. Many had seen the death of a child, one of them had even seen the death of a relative's young one and it haunted them all, thankfully today was not the day to add another name to their hearts.

"We need to get this truck moved back a little," Demetri grunted as his men secured the car and began to find ways of getting in.

Bella nodded. "We won't be able to pull the car; the railings jammed under it. Make sure that the truck only moves back enough for us to get in and out, it can't move too far or the rope will snap."

"We need to get this truck back enough for us to fit in!" Demetri ordered, watching as Eleazar nodded and went to Engine 86 for the hoist. "Felix! Have those cars been cleared of people?"

"Yes and on their way to the hospital!" Felix yelled back as he and their new candidate hurried over, the candidate helping Eleazer and Paul as they began to secure the winch to the back of the truck.

Isa hissed as the car tipped some more and muttered a curse as Lady Luck took back her graces, fuel beginning to leak steadily from the now pierced tank. "STOP!"

The sound of moving metal came to a complete halt as the boys stopped the winch, the truck was pulled back away from the car by two inches and nothing more but it wasn't enough to fit in. Unfortunately, they wouldn't be able to continue to move it any further unless they risked a spark.

"We need to pop the hood!" Isa explained harshly as she jumped to her feet and traded positions with Jane so she could keep the driver calm while the others worked around them and Alec stood on standby to be ready to jump in and move the drivers. "Fuel is leaking; we won't be able to risk more movement."

"I need the jaws!" Demetri ordered while moving forward. "Make sure the driver is covered!"

Jane hopped up on the car bonnet carefully, her slim figure not even making a dent in the already bent metal, and quickly covered the driver with her jacket, all the while keeping up a conversation to keep him calm. Demetri took to one side as Eleazar took to the other and began to carefully cut the car pillars while Sam, Paul, Ben, and Felix peel back the roof.

She could hear people talking but right now Bella was focusing on the fuel that was leaking to make sure that it didn't spark while the rest of her team got around to being ready for a fire or moving back the cars that blocked the path for the ambulance to get closer.

When the car roof was finally peeled back and cut away, she hopped in to join Jane and Alec to aid them in getting the victim from the car safely. His leg was a mangled mess and twisted at such an odd angle that it was a surprise to see him still conscious. "Peter, help Alec!"

With the neck brace on and the seat laying down so the board can be slipped in under him, the twins lifted him out and rushed the victim away and Bella and her crew got to work about stopping the leaking fuel and cleaning it up from the accident. All in all, it took a couple of hours to clean up and make sure fuel wasn't leaking everywhere and that the structure was secure before moving on.

* * *

"Fire Swan!" The nickname rung out in a familiar boom as she went to hop into the truck before making her way back to the house to eat and reset equipment for the next call.

"You know I hate that nickname!" She hissed while turning around to face her brother in his traitor cop uniform.

Emmett chuckled and gave his sister a mock punch. "We still all good for tomorrow? Rosie was able to get a sitter for Henry."

"Oh, is this for the annual game night slash booze fest at Jade's?" Felix asked, half hanging out the door while the rest of the firehouse was gathered around pretending to pack away their gear or adjust something and Bella couldn't help but sigh out in exasperation.

"Yes, and since you're all eavesdroppers and I'll never hear the end of it you'd better come along, the more the merrier." Bella explained with a snort, "Not like you need it as Demetri will be there since it _is_ his missus' place and you come _every_ game night. _I honestly don't know why I have to keep inviting you assholes._ "

Demetri muttered a curse. "Jade's going to have my hide or kiss me for all this business."

Laughter escaped all their lips and Emmett slapped Deluca on the back. "She'll kick your ass and then kiss it better, well I'd better get back to work, good job guys."

"I still can't believe you're twins." Paul chuckled as he closed the hatch for the hoses. "Or the fact we willingly hang out with a cop, considering the rivalry and all."

"Oh, you don't need to tell me twice, the only firefighter in the family and two cops." Bella groaned as she hopped into the passenger seat of the truck. "The Swan family gatherings are just _wonderful."_

The others chuckled at her sarcasm and suffering before getting in their own respective trucks and making their way back to base.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, here we go... it's been a while since I wrote anything fluffy... So, enjoy?**

 **Also a huge, HUGE Thank you to Tammy for Beta'ing this!**

 **ALSO This is the first chapter.. I will be posting through out the day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Muttered curses filled the area as Bella rolled the hose in her hands back up correctly and hoisted it over her shoulder with a grunt. Whoever rolled it up and stored it previously obviously needs to go back to basic training; she shouldn't be doing this when there were other things that needed tending to and a candidate that was in house. But he was on cooking duty at this current time and this needed to be done, everyone else was busy taking care of their own gear or had previously done it over the last few times it needed to be done.

Or in some cases… refused to do it claiming sore back or just in general mutters as they kept their eyes glued to the TV.

Effectively it has also been a long shift with call after call, two drunk drivers, a house fire started by a kid and a barbeque, a cat stuck in a wall and just... idiots… her mood was very low and temper high.

"Need some help with that, Darlin', looks a tad awkward." A voice drawled, catching Bella's attention and adding to her irritation.

"Nah, I'm all good." She managed to throw back over her shoulder as she shifted to the truck.

A deep chuckle sounded from the mysterious male behind her as she managed to kick a haphazardly placed boot and stumble several feet before catching herself. A slew of curses left Bella's lips once more as she saw that it was one of Pete's, it seemed she needed to have _another_ discussion with him about where he left his stuff.

"Doesn't look like it, Darlin'," The voice drawled out once more, full of amusement and pushing her over her limit.

She placed the hose back in its correct storage, slammed the door down and turned toward the stranger, ready to give the asshole a tongue lashing and just downright whoop ass only to pause as she took in the man before her.

He was tall, short blond wavy hair and storm grey eyes that twinkled in mischief. A leather jacket covered his torso and he was dressed in familiar looking slacks… he was… still an infuriating asshole who managed to get on her bad side with the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"Hey, lunch is rea… Jasper?" Peter called in surprise as he slipped down the fire pole to see his older brother, worry churned in his chest at the unexpected sight of him. "I thought you were on shift till like eight?"

With a grimace Jasper sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "I was… I got hurt an' the chief sent me home for the next three days."

Within an instant, Peter was at his brothers' side and hovering around him anxiously to see what it was that happened to his brother and practically ripped the jacket from his torso but still careful while he was at it. Jasper stopped his brother as he went to lift the hem of his shirt, giving him a pointed look at the woman and back.

Bella rolled her eyes at the gesture and cast a look between the two; she could see the difference in them and yet they had the same eye colour and cheekbones. "Oh don't mind me, s'not like I haven't seen better or anything." She stated dryly, ignoring the huff while she trained her eyes on Peter. "When you are done and have eaten, the showers need to be cleaned and your _boots_ will be placed back in their place."

"Sorry Lieutenant, I'll get to it right away," Peter replied with a shamefaced grin while his brother's eyes glittered with his own. Bella narrowed her eyes at them both but nodded before disappearing into the hallway that leads to upstairs.

Jasper whistled low and cocked a brow at his brother, hissing as Peter whacked him in the stomach. Pain radiated from his cracked ribs and he waved off his brothers' frantic apologies. "Good, I'm good, just a few cracked ribs. I took two bullets to the vest in a raid, I'm fine Pete."

"Why did no one inform me?" Peter asked with a grunt and then sighed. "You know I…"

The annoyance at his brother's hovering evaporated quickly at the choked off sentence and the tears that were gathering in his eyes. His heart clenched at the vulnerability in his brother and Jasper kicked himself at what pain he had just caused by turning up out of the blue when he was supposed to be on shift.

"Peter, I'm sorry… I'm fine, honest." He confessed gently, placing a supporting hand on his brother. It had been nearly two years since the incident that lead to both he and his brother moving far away from their family home in Texas.

Jasper had been doing undercover and had brought down the drug cartel that was running across the border. One of them in any case, he'd been in deep with them since he had left the academy and rose quite fast in Maria's ranks till he was her right-hand man. His cover was blown one night and Maria had sent hitmen to his home before she was arrested… He took a bullet to the chest that nearly killed him…

"No, it's… I have to…" Peter managed to choke out, wiping an errant tear and gesturing to the boots. "I'll show ya around when I'm done if ya want?"

Taking the change in topic Jasper nodded with a small smile before wagging his brows, much like his partner did and much like Peter did as well. He hoped that it would rile his brother, make him smile and take his mind off the pain. "So who was that?"

Okay, he didn't intend to bring up the woman with the sinful curves or the way his fingers itched to get caught in her braided hair, nor did he intend to think of the way her eyes sparkled like wildfire as she stared down at him unimpressed. She was stunning and reminded him much like a wild colt with a rattlesnake tongue.

Peter turned towards his brother slowly in mid crouch to see his eyes drawn to the door Lieutenant Swan left, his brows raising in surprise at the look he saw in them, one that he hadn't seen since Alice. "That… was my lieutenant an' I suggest ya not t'go there."

"Why?" Jasper asked, tearing his eyes away from the door and faced his brother who was grinning once more.

"Because I'm pretty sure not only would she take a chunk out of your hide but her brother would, too." Peter drawled out, waiting.

The snort that escaped Jasper was one of amusement, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Doubt it," Peter explained with a grin.

"Oh, and why's that?" Jasper asked with a raised brow, scowling as Peter merely shrugged.

"You'll see, now ya wanna tour or what?" Peter asked, ducking away with a laugh as Jasper mock swiped at him. Tonight was going to be interesting, he just has to make sure that everyone keeps the secret till then.

After all, Jasper hasn't been Emmett's partner for long and the brute doesn't have anything but his name connecting him to the lieutenant just in case he had gained a target on him in his line of work. Something the lieutenant told him once he was here for six months and had met him.

And if his brother stared at her like he had when he came down with Emmett around… It was gonna be fun indeed.

* * *

 **Author Note: Yep, here ya go... Some Peter and some Jasper!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bella hopped up on the bar stool and flopped over the tabletop with a groan, drawing the bartender's' attention.

"You look like shit," Jade stated calmly, placing a whiskey on the bar top. "Bad shift?"

The groan that left Bella was dramatic, loud and it said so much. "You have no fucking idea; I'd rather be at home in bed with thumper than be in a bar, no offense."

Cocking a brow, Jade poured another three fingers of whiskey into the glass after Bella threw it back, the glass nearly cracking with the force she put it down with. "No offense taken, though I'd have ta' kill you anyway if you left me alone with those jerks you work with."

"One of those jerks is your husband." Bella pointed out with her own raised brow.

"That jerk's been working his ass off, which, mind you, I don't give a fuck, 'cause he's kicking danger in the ass… what pisses me off is that when he's not on shift, he's out doing shit too… I haven't been laid in like five fucking days dude, _five fucking long ass days,_ Isa." Jade stressed while pouring her own drink and tossing it back. "I want some demon lovin'."

Bella smothered her smirk by rubbing her mouth but there was no way to mask her amusement which Jade saw. Bella jerked to the left, dodging the thrown bar rag with a laugh at Jade's scowl.

"I'm so fucking watering down all your drinks." Jade hissed darkly towards her best friend.

"The fuck you will, it'd shrink your already blackened heart to waste good whiskey," Bella replied with a laugh just as Demetri and Felix entered the establishment and beelined right to the bar, plonking their asses right next to her.

Felix threw his arm around Bella with a grin while Demetri said hello to his wife. "You hear that our candidate is gonna be bringing his brother? Means we got another cop to rib."

"What's one more? Emmett said that Newton, Amunson, Clearwater and Crowley are joining in too." Bella huffed while jabbing Felix in the ribs with her elbow, rolling her eyes as Felix wheezed and dramatically fell to the floor with moans of pain.

"And you wonder why I tell everyone we are not related." Demetri pointed out dryly, his face set into a bored mask even though his lips were swollen and hair mussed from greeting his wife. "That being said, it seems we'll be versing Seattle's finest, not like we won't have enough competition when the Games start in a couple of months."

Jade paused in what she was doing before whirling around to face the three before her. "Are you telling me I'll have all of Firehouse 10 _and_ Seattle PD in my bar tonight for Game Night? Honestly, a _little_ more warning would have been _fantastic."_

Saying Jade was displeased was an understatement as her eyes flared with her displeasure and annoyance, "The last time this happened I had to redecorate because _someone-"_ Felix flinched. "-decided to start a fight and break seven tables and a window."

Before anyone could reply, or Felix defend himself, laughter reached their ears and the rest of the party filtered in. Sam Uley, Jared and Paul with their wives, followed by the twins and Ben. Leah, Tyler and Mike were followed by the familiar booming laughter of the big tall tree that was Bella's brother Emmett. His laugh was always loud enough to go over conversation or music, no matter how loud it all was. Emmett's wife Rose met Bella's gaze before rolling her eyes and thumbing over to Emmett, who was dragging their Candidate Peter along in a headlock, and Bella did not want Emmett to break him.

"Emmett, you better not hurt my candidate, I can't be bothered to train another!" She shouted while her crew began to order their drinks.

Emmett let out another booming laugh before letting Peter go and swung an arm around his sister. "Aw, Bells why do you have to ruin all my fun?"

A snort escaped her at her brother's antics. "Because I…"

The words died on her tongue as the jerk cop – _Whitlock's brother –_ entered the bar clad in tight blue jeans, cowboy boots and a shirt that hugged his very _fine_ torso like a second skin. The jacket he had been wearing at the Firehouse was clutched in his hand.

 _God this man…_

Jasper had trouble tearing his eyes away from the fiery woman the second he stepped inside the bar, her eyes were dark and roamed over his frame hungrily and he had to admit he was pleased by the fact… like he, she was clad in dark wash jeans that hugged her figure, dark army boots and a deep red shirt that highlighted her lean muscles… What he also noticed was Emmett's arm around her and his eyes flickered to the blonde with confusion… he had thought his partner was with her…

A smack on the back of his head knocked Jasper out of his staring and he scowled at Peter who had escaped from Emmett's grasp and honestly, Jasper had the urge to shove his baby brother back over just in spite.

"Whitlock, come over here." Emmett called once he caught sight of his partner and grinned when the man got close. "Bella, this is my partner Jasper. He, of course, is your Whitlock's brother and Whitlock, this is my twin sister Bella."

"Partner?!"

" _Sister!"_

The two blurted out one more horrifying than the last, it took all of Peter's will to keep his amusement reeled in and not bust a gut laughing at how fast his brother paled when he looked up at Emmett's face in slight, disbelieving horror.

Emmett grinned, completely ignoring or just not seeing how his sister and partner reacted to that news and let out another booming laugh. "Aye, we're not identical if that's what you're thinking."

No one would ever think Emmett and Bella were identical though. They had the same eyes but Emmett was a good foot taller than his sister, and broader, too. They both took after their father in looks but Emmett was always described more as looking like his maternal grandfather in the build department and had Renee's easy going spirit. Bella was exactly like their father, Charlie.

"Anyway, good to have you here! You even out the team. Are you any good at darts, foosball, pool or beer pong?" Emmett asked.

Bella snorted at her brother. "Come now, Emmett, you know I'm still going to kick your ass."

"I'm good at pool an' beer pong, was pretty good at both in college." Jasper replied with a smirk, his eyes turning to Bella.

Not that she would ever admit it, but if this Whitlock was claiming to be good and could back up his ego and words with skill, then fan-fucking-tastic because everyone else couldn't rise to her need for a challenge, not anymore. She had learnt all their tricks after spending years with them and honestly she was a little bored. Whitlock was new meat and the way his eyes glinted in challenge just did things to a girl.

A high pitched whistle rent the air and halted every conversation in the room, every pair of eyes turned to face the noise and the person who made it with surprise- or eagerness- knowing what was about to come.

"Alright you ass kissers and dick wielders, rules are... if you break it... you _will_ buy it and kiss pavement when I toss ya!" Jade yelled over the still playing music, her eyes narrowing in on Felix as she said it. "If so much as a glass breaks I'll have you out on your ass before you could say Fuck! My balls! Got it?"

Mutters of 'Yes Mistress' filled the air before the room began to split up into groups, all the police making their way to one table while all of Firehouse 10 took their regular booth and table. Bella shoved Emmett towards his own table with a grunt when he went to pull her down into a headlock, delivering the kidney punch just in time to slip out of his hold.

Bella paused as she began to walk towards her men and tossed a smirk over her shoulder at Whitlock. "Better live up to your words Whitlock, I like a challenge."

"Oh, believe me Darlin', I always aim to please." He drawled out with a smirk, watching as she rolled her eyes and sashayed to the other side of the bar.

It took a total of five seconds for Peter to lose his shit and burst out laughing as he slapped his brother on the back. "You'll be fine, right?" He snickered. "Yeah good luck, brother, sooner or later that big lug of a partner of yours gonna pick up on that thick pea soup of sexual tension an' deck ya."

"It'll be fine... I hope." Jasper muttered while shoving his brother towards the others and making his way to the only free spot left at the table.

This was the first Games Night that Jasper had attended since he left the academy, he knew that the police and the firemen usually had a rivalry but he had never actually seen or participated in the games, thus it took him by surprise how down right vicious his co-workers were in strategy considering from what he's seen… they all grew up together or were related in some way.

"I'm going to grab a drink and sit darts out." Jasper informed with a grimace, his hand twitching as the phantom pain in his left shoulder throbbed at the sight of the board and all the darts flying about. Maria had been vicious in her wrath, her punishments as well but she _enjoyed_ the game, using human bodies as her board for minor infractions or mistakes…. unfortunately Jasper had been in that place several times, to the point he was littered with little tiny scars from her 'poor' aim.

A glass clinked down before him on the bar top, amber liquid already poured neat into it. "You look like you need a strong drink, first time here?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied instantly, throwing the drink back easily and hummed at the taste. It was good whisky, something that would have burned his throat if he was younger but moonshine and tequila had ruined that feeling for him.

A snort pulled his eyes up to the bartender from the bartop and then followed her gaze to his left.

Bella slid into a chair next to Jasper and waited for Jade to fill her glass. She observed Jasper for a moment and sighed. "You came here to challenge me and you're already passing on darts. Doesn't that make me a winner by default?"

"Just this one Darlin', thought you mighta needed a lil' _warm_ up." He teased, giving her a wicked grin and a wink.

She thought for a moment before she returned his wicked grin with her own. "I'm hot all day, who needs warm ups?" She then winced, knowing how bad that sounded, and knocked back her drink. She was grateful that Jade refilled it almost immediately and knew from the look in her eyes that she'd _never_ hear the fucking end of that disaster.

When was the last time she dated? Flirted? Actually had a honest to God hot blooded male give her pleasure, besides a pounding in a dirty alley or in the firetruck? She'd been relying on her faithful hands and bits of plastic and batteries for so long now…

 _ah… yes…_ Cullen…

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled _him_.

It started off normal, _nice,_ but ended up in total disaster with hospital fees and a restraining order. Though she had to admit that bit of paper that told her she had to stay a good 100 feet from the dick was still framed in her office. After all, the asshole deserved the beating she had given him after finding out he had gotten married, started a family all the while _dating_ her and being _engaged_ to her… She'd even helped _pay_ for his wedding with that woman since he needed help with his credit card as Daddy cut him off a few years back just before they got together.

She threw back her drink and slammed the glass down a little more forcefully than intended but the mere thought of that name just irked her and brought the taste of bile on her tongue.

Men were pigs.

But this pig next to her came wrapped in a very aesthetically pleasing package and his brother was a great Candidate with great people skills, surely it'd run in the family? Then again, this pig would know that if he'd fuck up, she'd have Peter transferred to the tiniest of towns in the middle of nowhere as punishment.

But then again not really… she couldn't do that. It was all wishful thinking on her part.

But she could make _his_ day a little more difficult, if he was Emmett's partner and if her brother followed his pattern, well then Jasper was sure to be invited to every social gathering that he organized or was invited to… yeah, she still had all those… _gifts_ Jade practically bought and forced her into when she was in the mood for bar hopping or club crawls.

She knocked back another drink, grateful that Jasper hadn't said anything. "You know… I run into fires and shit. Hot all day."

 _That was smooth Bella… smoooth…_

He grinned. "Long time, huh?"

"Yo! You two gonna join us at all tonight or what?" Felix shouted from the custom built beer pong table, thankfully giving Bella an out of this god awful awkward situation. "Your turn."

"Are we at this point already?" She called back with surprise before turning her attention back to Jasper and grinned. "Well, last game of the night, cowboy, you going to show me what you got or leave me dissatisfied?"

"I could never leave a beautiful girl dissatisfied," he said as he picked up his beer and got off the stool. "Lead the way."

* * *

 **Author Note: Oooo it's steaming up in here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bella's stomach hurt from all the laughter as she was wedged between Alec and Jasper at the bar, her laughter doubling as the arguments over who cheated and who didn't got more and more out there to the point that none of it made sense.

 _Obviously her team won of course…_

Yet, the moment her eyes locked onto Jasper's she felt her breath leave her lungs. His eyes seemed to glow with his mirth and… _wow I must have drunk more than usual…_ It was obvious that he was in to her. There was a bulge. A definite bulge in the defining jeans that he wore. It was hard to not notice it and harder to ignore when she found herself pressed firmly against him as Alec got pushed into her by Newton.

"You need help with that?" She managed to say as she licked her lips, not looking away from him.

Oh, hell yes. But, fortunately for her, his momma raised him and Peter well. "You're drunk."

A huff of laughter escaped her lips at that. "Not that drunk cowboy, seen my brother and those I work with? Takes a lot these days to get me drunk."

"Then you wouldn't mind doing a sobriety test outside to ease my mind?" He teased her. "When I'm comfortable that you're not impaired, you may ask me that question again Darlin'."

A wicked smirk pulled at her lips. "Are you sure it's not because you want to put something in my mouth?"

"Ohh, so you want to use the breathalyzer?" He smiled at her. "Unfortunately I don't have one on me, right now. Let's do the line walking instead."

Pushing back from him, albeit a little reluctantly, Bella gave him a wink and gestured for him to follow her as she led him through the back of the bar and out into the crisp cool air. "If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was say."

"Oh, I do want you alone," he winked at her. "I'd love to invite you over, but only when I'm assured of your being able to make right decisions. However, you're so hot that I'm afraid you'll skyrocket my air-conditioning bill."

A surprised laughed escaped her lips at that pick up line, her hand coming up to caress his neck and slowly slide down his chest. "Wow, you had to go there huh. Well, tell me cowboy, what's a girl gotta do to _reassure_ a fine officer like you?"

"Can you stand on one leg and stay balanced?" He asked, his voice low as he took a step closer to her, not breaking off eye contact with her. Oh, he was sure she wasn't that drunk. He just had to be really certain because his partner had a mean right hook that he was all too familiar with. After all, he and Jasper sparred together and if Jasper was going to mess with the sister of his partner, he'd better be sure.

In a beat of a moment Jasper found himself pressed firmly against the back door, his hands automatically grabbing her waist as Bella hiked her leg up to his hip, her hands caging him in.

"Will this suffice, _officer?"_ She uttered, her eyes bright and clear.

Jasper swallowed a moan as she pressed herself firmly against him a little more. "Yes. My place or yours, Darlin'?"

"Yours, mine's too far." She replied with a lie, she didn't like to give people – especially men – her home address even though she lived pretty much just down the road from the bar in a townhouse.

"My place it is," he replied huskily while quickly going over the state of his house in his mind. It _should_ be clean and there was coffee for the morning. She was still pressed against him and he had to swallow hard and take a breath otherwise they wouldn't even make it to his place, even though it was close by. "Are you going to press me against this wall all night Miss Swan?" _Or do I have to bend you over that nearby car's hood and have my way with you? Gross, Jasper. Gross._

Bella's face flushed red as she took a step back, realizing it would be hard for him to take her to his place in their current position, though, as a cop, Jasper would have ways to push a light woman away from him anyway. "Lead the way."

 **X**

They weren't even across the threshold when she was on him again, sloppily kissing him as she pushed him against walls, Jasper trying to make sure they were quiet and made it to his room in one piece while her hands were all over him and his all over her.

He wasn't too sure how he managed to remove her shirt without breaking contact with her lips, nor was he too sure how she did the same with him, but the moment his hands brushed against soft skin and her hands clawed down his back and catching every sensitive scar sending a jolt through him it didn't really matter.

A frown began to pull at Bella's brows at the feeling under her fingertips as she ran her hands up his back once more, it was a look Jasper caught and one he didn't want on her face at this current time, nor have her question that he wasn't into this. "I'm fine," he muttered as he tried to get used to the sensation of his skin pulling on the scars. He grabbed her and flopped her onto the bed, pressing his body into hers as he kept kissing her.

He gave her a grin as he nipped at her exposed hip, brushing a kiss across the spot after it and trailed his hands across her toned stomach and up to cup her breast, brushing his thumb over the soft lace, savouring the sound of her gasp as he repeated the action. He made sure to leave a nip or a kiss with each thumb stroke, grinning softly at the noises and the clumsy, undecided movements he was creating.

Her hands were still awkwardly feeling around on his back, occasionally his shoulders and arms, but she wasn't sure where her hands were to go. But he was glad that she was so very responsive to him, her hips bucking into his when he was playing with her dressed breasts, or her nearly kneeing him in the face when he brushed his lips against her stomach - akin to how a young filly would kick, really. Likely not as hard, though.

"Careful Darlin', kinda need that if you want us to continue." He rumbled into her stomach as her leg twitched once more, before she let out a groan and tried to keep her legs still. To no avail, she was squirming underneath him as he continued.

She tugged on his hair to pull him up before wrapping her legs around him to roll him over so she was on top. Victoriously, she sat on top of him before bursting out in laughter.

"What?"

"Let's not roll any further unless we want to end up on the floor," she hiccuped before she slid down his legs a little, rubbing herself against his ever growing bulge in his pants and started to nuzzle his neck.

He liked to tease her and now it was her turn, she slowly ran her hands up the scarred flesh of his stomach and chest, over the splash of colour across his pec and tangled in his hair. Everything was for the taking, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone – it was all fair game. She brushed her lips across his collarbone, nipping gently at his jaw and avoiding his lips completely as she trailed her tongue across the tender flesh of his throat. Just like she, he seemed to enjoy this torture too, his cock twitching against her. It was a slow process, one neither of them really had taken the time for in recent times but he was desperate for some physical contact, and she was too. He could feel it.

With a hiss Jasper sat up, his hands steadying Bella as she began to topple backwards with his sudden movement and captured her lips with his, shifting his hold when she steadied herself using his shoulders as support. His hands ran up her sides and grasped the clasp at the back and struggled to unhook it. He, of course, would never admit how long it actually took him to undo something so simple… or the fact he couldn't.

A breathy laugh escaped Bella's lips as she pulled back, her lips swollen and eyes half-lidded as she stared down at him. He swallowed harshly as she arched her back, one of the straps falling off her shoulder as she unclasped her bra and slowly slid it down her body, there was nothing more vigorating to Bella than the way Jasper's eyes roamed over her. It was nothing possessive, not the way Edward had stared at her, but it was still just as _hungry._ "You are gorgeous," he murmured as he claimed her mouth again, his hand sliding up her torso, cupping her breast, trapping his hand between them.

"No need for flattery, Cowboy," She murmured with a hiss as he rolled her nipple between his fingertips, she rocked against him with a hiss as he did it again. "But are you going to tease all night or are we going to fuck?"

Jasper let out a growl as he yanked the bra from her and tossed it over his shoulder before flipping her over onto the bed once more, his hands hiking up her leg and he ground against her heat, swallowing the moan as he captured her lips once more. "Oh we will Darlin'." He promised roughly after the soft bite he left on her neck, inhaling the sharp scent of smoke and vanilla that clung to her skin and hair.

"Promises, promise… _shit!_ " Bella hissed out in horror as Jasper brushed the sensitive spot across her stomach once again causing her leg to jerk, this time striking him successfully in the junk. "I am so sorry." She gasped out as he fell on top of her with a groan and honestly why she had to laugh now was beyond her.

"I am so so sorry, you caught my ticklish spot." She gasped out between her laughs.

Jasper grunted and pushed himself up with shaky arms and dropped his head to her chest. "Well I shoulda seen that coming, no need t'laugh Darlin', that hurt."

"I can't help it! I just burst into laughter at the worst times, ask my brother." She explained, drawing a odd sound that was both a groan and a laugh from his lips.

Lifting his head he stared at her. "Not really a good time ta be mentionin' ya brother while we're half naked and in bed. Your brother has a mean hook an' I'd rather not have to bring this up at _all."_

Bella opened her mouth and shut it with a click. "Good point."

Okay, she needed to do something to get this… whatever this was… back on track. She toyed with his hair, digging her nails in and took a breath. "I'm truly sorry. Single finger touches are making me ticklish… try more fingers or a whole hand first, then one finger. That is… if you wish to continue this?"

"Darlin' if you're suggesting this little _accident_ is gonna stop _this_ then you're gonna be in for a surprise." He chuckled, running his hand across her stomach once more, with a little more pressure and latched his fingers on the buckle of her belt. "Because I've been wantin' to do this since I laid my eyes on you."

"Then what's with all this foreplay? Are we both simply too rusty to remember how to have sex?" She smiled at him, mischief in her eyes.

A growl left his lips as he removed her belt with one swift motion, the button of her jeans with the next, his knee slipping from the edge of bed sending him crashing to the floor. He let out a huff of laughter as he stared up at her from between her legs. "Maybe a little."

"Are you alright?" Bella asked worried, rolling over and sitting on her knees, peeking over the edge of the bed to look at him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Only my pride, only my pride." He chuckled out while getting to his feet.

Bella let out a huff of laughter, this was not how she imagined this night going. With a soft smile she grasped him by the belt loops and pulled him forward, looking up at him through her lashes as she undid his belt and slowly undid his jeans, moaning as his cock sprung free. "Commando?"

A blush crept up Jasper's cheeks at that. "Uh, laundry night."

"Ohh… I don't mind," she said with a wolfish grin, licking her lips as she eyed him hungrily.

He pulled her legs out from underneath her to flop her back onto the mattress and pulled off her jeans. Jasper could definitely imagine her beautiful lips sucking him dry, but maybe some other time. All he wanted now was release. Blissful release and he was going to take what he wanted. Give Bella what she wanted. He pulled off her underwear as well and looked at her naked body for a split second. There was no way that he was going to allow this to be a one-off thing. No way in hell.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said teasingly, running her foot across his calf before digging her hands into his hair again and pulling him down. "Fuck me, cowboy."

* * *

 **Author Note: *smothers laughter***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the smell of coffee and bacon that woke her from her dreams, followed by the brightness of the sun filtering in through the slats of the blinds and the sturdy weight across her waist that set her on high alert.

"Shit," She muttered as she turned within the grasp to see Jasper still fast asleep.

She took a moment to appreciate the view that she was too preoccupied to see last night, the lean form was sun-kissed and wrought with muscles. A tattoo of ivy wound from his left pec to his arm and up his neck, a magnolia flower and a bunch of blue bonnets rested over his heart with ivy leaves peeking out between them, it was a stunning tattoo and she wondered why he had gotten it.

Besides the tattoo were the scars she took notice of, there were a plethora of them crisscrossing over his whole torso like a story, many of the scars she was familiar with, bullet wounds, knife wounds, _burns._.. some she couldn't place and that too made her wonder what war this man had been through.

A clatter down the hall had Bella stiffening as what originally woke her came back into the forefront of her mind. Carefully she picked up the arm around her waist and shuffled out from under it, she slipped on her panties and forwent the bra as she could not find it and shimmed into her jeans, _borrowed_ one of Jasper's shirts and snuck softly out of the room wincing at the loud click of the door.

"About time ya woke up, thought the food would do it? What happened last night, I didn't even see you…" Peter trailed off as he stared at his lieutenant.

There was literally no other time that Bella could say was more embarrassing than this moment in time. Nothing, _nothing,_ was worse than being caught half naked and locked into a staring match between yourself and the person you were training and he obviously staring openly at your breasts.

It took a moment for Peter to realise what he was seeing and he dropped the pan in his hand with a loud clatter as he covered his face with both hands. "Shit, fuck, I'm sorry… sorry! I didn't mean to look, Lieutenant"

Snapping out of her embarrassed horror Bella quickly pulled the shirt over her head and stared down at Peter, waiting for him to look at her in the eyes. Honestly, she wished for the floor to open up and swallow her whole because this was just... "Peter!"

"Sorry!" Peter stammered out once more before facing her. "But my _brother,_ really?"

"I swear to god Peter, if you even think about mentioning this to the others or _at all_ then I will make sure you clean the fire house from top to bottom with a toothbrush every day of the god damn week!" She hissed furiously while grabbing her bag from where it fell on the floor next to the couch, a blush burning her cheeks. "I'll see you on shift, not a word do you hear me? I already will never hear the end of this from Jade."

"Yes ma'am, but Jasper ain't gonna either." Peter replied instantly, his teasing smirk a reflection of his brothers from the night before that just made Bella's skin crawl.

She gave one last warning to Peter before hauling ass outside and hailing the first cab she saw. Jasper lived in the next suburb over from hers and though she ran that track constantly to keep in shape, today was not a day to do so. She had the cab pull over a few places down from hers, thankfully neither of her roommates' bikes were parked in their usual spot and so Bella relaxed a fraction of a degree as she walked up her steps and slipped inside.

"Well shit," Jade's voice rung out with amusement causing Bella to whirl around with a curse.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jade, you scared the crap out of me." Bella hissed, her eyes scanning the hallway and room behind her for any sign of Demetri, blinking when she saw Jade casting a curious look up out the window. "What the fuck are you doing?

Jade raised her brow with a smirk, never tearing her eyes away from the sky. "Hell ain't frozen over so I'm checkin' to see if pigs are flyin'."

"What?" Bella asked flatly, drawing Jade's attention fully.

"Shit dude, you got fucked six ways to Sunday by that fine hunk of man meat that you were eye fuckin' all night." she pointed out raising a finger and began listing. "You didn't come home; you're sneaking in, barefoot and in a borrowed shirt. So much for fingers and toys."

Bella felt the blush burn up her cheeks. " _Jade!"_

"Toys?" Felix's confused voice rouses from the lounge room and Bella sent a dark glare towards her best friend as she turned to face Felix, half-naked and rising from the couch mid-yawn. "What are you two talking 'bout?"

"We're talking about nun-ya." Bella informed blandly as she began to make her way towards her room.

Felix's voice calls back from the lounge room "What's nun-ya?"

"Nun-ya god damn business," She shouted down the hallway, closing the door with a loud irritated click.

She dropped her shoes in front of her cupboard before flopping onto her bed with a groan. Why did she decide that it was a good idea to live with her best friend? Oh, because it saved money and she'd _be fucking bored out of her mind_ as Jade put it. Well, it was true but with Jade came Demetri and with Demetri came Felix and sometimes a variety of his lovers.

With a huff, Bella got to her feet once more and pulled the shirt off, pausing to inhale the sharp scent of fading leather, sweat and something that made her mouth water that was uniquely Jasper. Bella wasn't too sure what to do now, did she place the shirt with her gear to give to Peter or keep it? That was also another god damn problem, what the hell was she supposed to do about _Peter?_ Though she knew that Peter wouldn't tell, he wasn't that type of guy. Well, he'd probably sell his own brother for information to use against you to embarrass you but not something so personal… perhaps… she better drill it in when she sees him next.

Her phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number. It was a picture of her bra and a note. **_'I believe you lost something',_** she had time to let out a startled laugh before her phone buzzed once more and then again a few seconds later.

 ** _P.S. I stole your number from Peter – J_**

 ** _Don't kill me! - P_**

 _Honestly, these two…_ she thought before saving Jasper's information and then hitting reply to Peter's text, she'd message him first before dealing with what Jasper had sent.

 ** _You're fine for now… but come next shift… - I_**

A bark of laughter that sounded quite like Jade's laugh when up to mischief or unleashing hell left her lips as she hit send. She could just imagine Peter's face at seeing that text and wondered what he thought she would do.

With a sly grin Bella took a photo of her wearing Jasper's shirt and sent it to him with a reply before she could chicken out. The grumble of her stomach had her sighing and made her decision on what to do next, a shower she definitely needed and then some food.

Once cleaned and dressed, Bella grabbed her phone and made her way out into the kitchen, eyeing Felix warily as he fried up some bacon and eggs, pancakes already cooling on the small island. It wasn't often the big lug cooked, in fact…. "Are you still drunk?"

Jerking, Felix spun around with a curse, "Jesus Bells… make some noise and for your information… sorta."

"I smell sausages, but you're only cooking bacon." She pointed out with a raised brow, smirking when her phone dinged to notify she had a text. She bit at her lips to keep the laugh and smile at bay as she read Jasper's reply.

 ** _Is it possible to be envious of an inanimate object? I'm pretty sure I am… J_**

"Oh, my man's on them, as well as some steak and hash browns," Jade informed as she took a step inside off the balcony. "I made the pancakes, that's about it but it's a 'I need some grease in me' kinda mornin'… Don't ya agree Bells or you burn off that booze already?"

The glare that formed on Bella's face at her words sent Jade in a laughing fit, leaving poor Felix confused as they rushed from the kitchen to the lounge, Bella muttering threats of violence towards Jade.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles* I love Jade and Felix!**

 **Also I keep getting asked about whose where and whatnot.. since I watched Chicago fire while writing this... Bella is lieutenant Casey and Demetri is Severide... Jane and Alec are on the ambulance... Emmett and Jasper are police... I don't... I don't understand how it's confusing?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bella raised her brows as she jogged from around the corner to see Peter waiting for her, his fingers drumming a beat on his arms and his work bag at his feet. A groan escaped her lips as she came to a stop a few feet away from her Candidate.

"Oh god, it's too early in the morning for this, Whitlock." She grunted while beginning her stretches to loosen her muscles. "What do you want?"

"My brother has been smiling a lot these days." Peter stated softly, his eyes scanning for curious ears and eyes. "He hasn't done that since Texas."

Narrowing her eyes at him mid pause Bella straightened once more. " _And?"_

"I just want to thank you. I dunno what ya and him are Lieutenant but still, thank ya," He replied quickly, holding his hands up in surrender at the warning glint in her eye and tone.

Humming, Bella nodded but didn't comment, she too had no clue what was between her and Jasper. It was a toss up between texting and scathing remarks when they were in the same vicinity. She had seen him yesterday when she went to visit Emmett to drop off something for Rose and his lunch, they tossed out barbed insults like cats and dogs, the familiar routine between firefighters and cops, yet flirting several hours later via text.

It was a love-hate relationship, friendship, _thing._

"You two coming in or what?" Jared's voice echoes across the distance. "Chief wants to see us!"

Both Bella and Peter share a look before hurrying towards the House, Peter diverted to the locker room to drop off his gear and hurried back towards the meeting room. First shift and Second shift were all in place, one half of the house looking bleary eyed as they reached the end of their shift while the others stood alert.

Chief Volturi stood at the front, his dark eyes scanning over each and every one of their faces with grimness. "I received a call not long ago, Captain Ly from Firehouse 20 and his wife were shot late last night with what appears to be a robbery gone wrong."

Every single firefighter jolted forward at that, Henri and Yvette Ly were a nice couple and were good friends with many in this house and the others in the vicinity. First it was with Heidi Fisher one of the Medic's for Firehouse 18 and then Candidate Lee Stephens from firehouse 38 now Henri?

"That makes three in the last couple of months Chief." Demetri pointed out with a frown, his eyes connecting with Bella's across the room.

Marcus eyed his people wearily; he and his brothers had been discussing this since the early hours of the morning. "Yes, that is why I want you all to be careful both on the job and off it. I have spoken to the Police Chief and we are still unsure if there is a killer or a gang hunting down firemen or if it's just a horrible bout of luck. Now, those of you finishing get out of here and be safe; I'll give you more details when I know them."

" _We_ understand Chief." Isabella stressed as she saw her men and some of the others open their mouths. "You heard the Chief, your shift is over so why the hell are you still here? Don't some of you have families to get to?"

The guys on first watch snapped their mouths shut and ambled to their feet, some grumbling while others nodded as they walked past. Both Isabella and Demetri shot their guys a look, telling them to leave the room while they spoke to the chief.

"This is the third death of a friend, Chief, this can't be a coincidence," Bella stated once the door clicked close.

Marcus sighed, running his hand through his hair roughly. "I've spoken with Aro extensively, as well as Caius. There are clues that indicate they are all connected but it's mostly looking like extremely bad luck. Heidi was killed on duty when she was aiding someone; Candidate Stephens was a hit and run and now this."

"Is there anything we can do?" Demetri asked placing his hand upon his uncle's shoulder.

Shaking his head Marcus patted the hand briefly. "No, just be safe, all of you. Seattle isn't what it once was, the crime rate is rocketing and we're stuck in between."

The three paused as the alarm blared within the house.

 _Truck 91, ambulance 61. Multiple gunshot wounds._

Bella was out the door before the speaker finished the detail; she passed her men each groaning and bickering as they shoved on their shoes and pulled up their turnout gear and jacket. The truck roared to life as she hopped in, giving Eleazar a look while her men scrambled to their seats.

 **X**

"Something doesn't feel right." Bella muttered as she turned her eyes outwards. Curtains fluttered closed as they grew closer to their call destination. "Alright, listen up, keep your eyes and ears ready."

The sound of affirmative and 'yes lieutenant' rung through her ears as they came to a stop, two bodies laid ahead of them across the street like their strings were cut, it had them all on edge. If this was a shooting, then where was SPD?

Her boots hit the ground with a thud, eyes scanning the houses, apartments and smattering of tents that were the homeless. She knew this area, she and Rosalie coming by every now and then to donate blankets and food; she knew how dangerous it was as well.

The familiar pop-pop-pop of a gun firing and the twang of it hitting metal had all of them hitting the ground, her body being yanked back by Felix as he rolled under the truck and pulled her with him. She could see Alec and Jane ducking behind their ambulance, a radio at Jane's lips as she yelled.

"You okay?" Felix asked as his eyes roamed over his friend's and lieutenant's frame for any sign of blood.

"Yeah, you?" She asked as her head dropped back onto the pavement.

Relief flooded through him as he patted himself down for any sign of blood. "Yeah."

"Good," She replied, turning her head towards the back of the truck where she could see wounded men pleading for help and then to Jane and Alec, signalling for them to get ready. "Get ready to move; when they stop, slowly creep forward to block the way."

Both Jane and Alec nodded and waited while Bella and Felix crawled out on the other side. She gave them their instructions, Eleazer hopping in the truck and waiting. When the gunfire stopped Alec rushed to the driver's seat and drove forward the moment the firetruck crept forward, the crack of a weapon began once more but they were out of danger for now.

"All of it," Jane instructed at her brother's silent question, her eyes roaming over the injured patients with a critical eye.

They wasted no time to reach them, Alec going to one while Jane went to the other.

"Dead," Alec informed his sister sadly, each of those gathered dropping their gazes as Alec moved the boy's face towards them. He wasn't old, could be no more than thirteen and filthy, unlike the man who was lying next to him. An innocent casualty.

"He was… trying to help… me." The man groaned out in pain as Jane cut away the pant leg and began to bind the wound. He would need stitches but thankfully he was only clipped in the side and shot in both the leg and shoulder, he would live, unlike the boy.

The blare of the police siren reached their ears as Alec and Peter helped Jane roll their victim onto the backboard and carry him to the ambulance. Bella rushed forward to the first officer she saw and pointed out where the shooting was coming from, watching as two men fled the scene and four cops gave chase.

"What took you so long?" She asked with a bark, her ire could be heard by all. "We nearly got shot, you should have been here before us! You put my men in danger!"

She knew deep down that she shouldn't be yelling but _fuck_ was Bella pissed, the news of Henri and Yvette fresh in her mind as well as her Chief's words ringing with them had her on high alert and _furious._

"Lieutenant, not here," Ben whispered, his hand curling around her arm gently but with enough pressure to warn her. Jerking her arm out of his grip she gave the officer one last look before making her way back to the truck.

"Move out! We need to do an inspection before next call!" She ordered, slamming the door behind her in her wake. She's gonna have to give a few words to her brother and she – _they all-_ knew their Chief was not gonna be happy about this.

Their shift had just begun and it was going to be a long ass one.

* * *

 **Author Note: Can anyone see the Chicago Fire! As it was also my inspiration... also... *throws in drama***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The office was tense; everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. Everything about it set Jasper on edge, his eyes swept for what would be the cause and he frowned when he saw his Chief pace back and forth in his office. He made his way over to his desk, coffee and sandwiches in hand. It was going to be a long day of chasing down leads and filling out paperwork that should have been done two days ago from the failed drug bust.

"What's happened?" He asked immediately when he saw the stiff shoulders of his partner and the rarely seen clenched jaw that gave away how angry he was. He quickly put the food and coffee down before he asked the next question. "Bella?"

A hiss escaped Emmett's lips as he heard his sister's name, his dark eyes flicking up to his partner. "Yes, you heard about the shooting yesterday morning near Tent City?"

He remembered a text from Newton about some kind of shooting and that it could be connected to one of their cases, two wounded and one dead with men stuck in the middle... why did... It hit him like lightning when everything clicked together... _fire trucks get called to gun shootings_. Oh god, he hoped it wasn't something to do with his past. "Are they alright?"

"Yes, they are but the Chief is on the phone with Chief M. Volturi, has been for the last half hour. It was during shift change but the response wasn't quick enough and Firehouse 10 was caught in the crossfire. No one was hurt but Bell's truck has got a few new holes in it." Emmett explained with gritted teeth. "Someone fucked up, and with the deaths of all the Firemen and women lately we still don't know if it was intentional or not."

Ice settled in Jasper's veins at that, his hands clenching tightly as he fell back into the chair. "I thought it was all just extremely bad luck, that's the gossip around here."

"No," Emmett said with the shake of his head. "Each death is just _too_ convenient and we, I mean those working on this case, myself and Chief think that there must be someone on the inside. We suspect _corruption_ in the police force, so we keep it as gossip only."

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair as all thoughts of his brother and what could happen on the job sprung forth, then added things that could happen _off_ the job because of someone with a grudge against the Firehouses or those associated closely with them. Then a certain she-devil of a woman who had sent his world upside down with her sinful lips and sharp wit joined his thoughts and it made him queasy. _God, if that puta found them..._

"I didn't hear about this, Peter didn't tell me a thing." Jasper said while pulling out his phone, the last messages were from his brother and Bella a few hours ago but nothing about what happened, mainly Peter making sure the leftovers in the fridge would be thrown out and a generic Okay from Bella. With nimble fingers he quickly sent a text to his brother.

 ** _You and I are going to have a long talk when you get home..._**

"Whitlock, Swan, my office now!" Chief Volturi called out.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look as they took in the displeased look upon their Chief's face. Were they in trouble or were they the ones about to cause trouble? Either way, it wasn't going to be fun for either of them.

"You wanted to see us, Chief?" Emmett asked as they both stepped into his office.

With a nod he gestured for the boys to close the door and sit down. "I just got off the phone with my brother, as you can imagine he is not happy and an unhappy Marcus means an unhappy life for me. I know that it's a far reach but I am handing over the Firehouse death cases to you two, I know that it'll be personal and I know unlike some that will make the two of you work harder to see if they are indeed connected."

Emmett and Jasper took the files handed to them and began to look through them; the latest was the Ly's. The photos were ghastly, blood smattered all over the car mixing in with the shattered glass. Emmett knew of the Ly's, his sister and friends mentioning them in passing, he was glad for that when he flipped the page to see the images of the bodies.

"This was more than a robbery; in fact the robbery was an afterthought, perhaps to cover the true crime up." He mentioned as he took in the list that was taken, both wedding rings, wallets, a purse... they left the stereo in the car as well as the diamond earrings and necklace. "This was overkill, driven by anger and madness."

Mrs Ly was shot six times, five to the body and one to the head. It was Henri who took the brunt of the damage. He had been beaten and shot four times to the face that left him unrecognizable, he had to be identified by markings and blood tests. It was horrifying; it always was to him when he came across these kinds of cases, what drives a person to be this brutal?

"Then what do you wish for us to do?" Emmett asked, snapping the file shut.

"I want you to go over the scene for the Ly's with fresh eyes, go through all the files for Fisher and Stephens. Make sure no one knows what you are doing exactly; we can't have the mole in the precinct – if there is one – catch wind of this."

Both Emmett and Jasper nodded as they got to their feet, giving their Chief their assurances that they'd do their best before making their way out of the office and through the precinct. They had much to do, many files to look over and cross-reference but first they had to check out the scene of the Ly's.

So far it was a trail of dead ends. The scene of the Ly's had nothing new, nothing that could connect it to the other killings of the Firehouses beyond the fact they all knew each other. Jasper couldn't help but grunt as he tossed the files angrily on the desk and cast a tired look at his partner who was close to losing his patience at it all as well.

"Well, pulling an all-nighter suits you so well, now you look _and_ sound like a caveman." A saccharine voice calls out, jolting both Emmett and Jasper.

"Bells!" Emmett boomed happily while closing the files on the desk, giving Jasper a pointed look to do the same. "What are you doing here, aren't you still on shift?"

Bella chuckled and embraced her brother tightly. "I am, I've got the radio on me but Rose gave me a call and said you were pulling a late shift and might need some food. I got you some chilli fries and subs from Jade's."

"You, Bells, are my favourite sister." Emmett praised as he kissed her cheek and yanked the bag out of her hand before rummaging through it.

"Emmett, I'm your only sister." Bella said with a cocked brow before turning her eyes upon Jasper, heart hammering in her chest. She did all she could not to smile brilliantly at him or undress him with her eyes because damn, he was even better looking in uniform and if the look she was receiving was to go by then he was having the same problem.

So she held the extra bag up, ignoring her brother's moans of pleasure as he ate. "I brought you dinner as well."

"Well, thanks Darlin', I appreciate that, ya sure are generous." Jasper replied honestly before his face shifted into a blank mask. "Tell my brother that he can't hide from me forever."

Bella raised her brow, unamused besides the glitter in her eyes. "Not your messenger, jackass."

A startled laugh escaped Jasper's lips as she turned with a wink and began to walk away, he watched her hips swing and it took all his will not to get up and pull her back to him. Bella, sensing his gaze, paused and cast him a smirk. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Emmett snorted as he inhaled the last of his food, raising his brows as Jasper let out a long laugh as he read a message on his phone. A shake of his head and a fond smile later Jasper dug into his food and ignored Emmett's curious gaze.

"Let me eat and we can get back to work." Jasper said with a wide smile, the image of Bella's ass clad in uniform still burned into his mind.

What a woman.

* * *

 **Author Note: *more drama* *more sass***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Jasper opened the door with a groan, his body slumping heavily on the door as it closed behind him. 48 hours of no sleep makes Jasper a dull boy. Everything within him ached, his eyelids half-mast as he sluggishly stumbled towards the kitchen.

"…what…" He mutters as he turns the corner to see Bella at the stove, pulling out what looks be a pot roast and all its trimmings.

Bella turned at Jasper's bewildered look and grinned. "You and Peter need to talk, I figured neither of you will be up to making dinner so I made it. That okay?"

"Fine by me Darlin', half the time we have take away anyway." He explained, watching as Bella arranged their small table and placed the last dish in the middle. Peter and he both could cook, their mama made sure they could before they left home, Peter also continued to do so when he got married as Char couldn't cook for shit… the woman could burn water.

Bella frowned as she saw the pained look on Jasper's face. "You okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." He replied with a strained grin, it wasn't his story to tell really and if Peter hadn't told them then he had no right to do so. "Where is my brother?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Peter walked around the corner freshly showered and plopped down on the chair exhaustedly. Jasper raised his brows at Bella who smirked and gave him a shrug.

"Your ears musta' been burnin'," Jasper said with a grunt as he flopped down into the open chair. "You an' I will be havin' that discussion too."

"Not now, eat first." Bella warned severely while she dished up her own dinner, passing the mashed potatoes to Peter while picking up the green beans and carrots. "We have the next three days off, you have time to talk."

Jasper nodded and moaned as he shoved the first forkful of roast in his mouth. It was delicious, not as good as what his mama made but close enough. It also made him miss his mama all the more. He made the point of telling her that too, earning a few ribbing jokes off her and his brother about being a mama's boy and damn right he was, even after all this time since her death he still was.

Thankfully that broke the tension hanging in the room and the meal passed with jokes and all the Candidate jobs Bella had assigned Peter, he couldn't help but lean back in his chair with a beer and enjoy the scene before him. His woman laughing and shoving Pete off his chair, Peter freely laughing and letting her do so, it was a familiar scene that made his heart ache and warm at the same time. He could get used to this.

"I've got the next day off." Jasper said in reply when Peter asked him when he had to go into work the next day. "Means you and I got time to talk."

And like that the joy evaporated in thin air, tension thick as it was when dinner first started.

Bella stood with a sigh and gathered the dishes. "I'll clean up, you two talk."

Both Whitlock men stood and shook their heads in the negative telling Bella that they can talk and work at the same time, they did so all through childhood and when Peter got married and after he got out the hospital. "Go on an' make yaself comfortable Darlin', I'll be in when were done."

Jasper watched as his lady _– Bella,_ she wasn't his officially _yet –_ eye them both before nodding. He waited until the sound of the shower reached his ears before whirling around and glaring at his brother, the plate he was carrying clanking in the sink with the rest of the dishes. "A shootout? You were in a god damn shoot out an' ya didn't even _tell me_ Peter! I had ta find out by a colleague at _work_ an' then ya ghost me! I been worried sick!"

"I didn't want to worry you at work!" Peter hissed as he began to scrub furiously at the dishes. "Then calls kept comin' in!"

Jasper let out a low growl as he began to dry. "Ya think I give a shit about work if ya get hurt? I just _finished_ my shift when that call came in. Fuck Pete when I heard I thought that _puta Maria_ found ya an' ya didn't reply... if I didn't get messages from Bella then I woulda... I can't lose more family."

" _Fuck,"_ Peter swore as Jasper broke before his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he pressed one of his fists to his mouth to keep in his sobs. Of course his brother would think of _Maria_ first, who else would shoot at firemen... and after his wife and their mama was killed by her orders and Jasper taking a bullet for him...

"I'm sorry... I'm okay... I'm sorry." He repeated over again as he pulled Jasper into his arms, his own tears spilling. He's had years of therapy and mourning to help him but Jasper wasn't one to talk about his problems, not until they came spilling out after extreme duress or when the pieces began to crumble once more. Fuck, it was not long ago he was fretting because Jasper took two bullets to the vest.

"We made a promise," Jasper said as he pulled himself from Peter's arms and took a deep breath to gather himself.

Pete grimaced. "Yes we did, I was safe though Jas, I was on the other side of the truck. I was in no way of getting hit, even by a stray bullet. Look, you go on and join Bella, I'll finish up here."

A shake of Jasper's head was all Peter got as Jasper turned back to the plates, as much as Jasper wished to go and seek comfort in Bella's arms, perhaps talk to her about the shooting… he just couldn't. No, he needed to be near his brother just for a moment longer till the flare of fear and worry settled.

By the time they finished washing and drying the dishes the worry and fear had abated and they were chuckling once more over fond memories of their childhood. They both parted ways, Peter stumbling into his room with a yawn while Jasper slowly creeps in just in case Bella was asleep only to pause when he sees her sitting in her underwear on his bed reading.

Hearing the cut off moan had Bella looking up with a smile as she placed the book on the nightstand and crooked her finger at Jasper for invitation. "You coming Cowboy?"

A startled laugh escaped his lips as he hurriedly began to remove his shirt as he stumbled forward with eagerness. "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

 **Author Note: all this sweetness... all this angst and bonding!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Laughter filled the room in the early hours of the morning, both Jasper and Bella fought for the Polaroid camera that was currently in Jasper's control. They had spent the night embraced together, allowing their actions to show what they could not yet say.

"Give it! It's mine!" Bella yelled as she dove for the arm that held the camera, laughter echoing through the room.

Jasper chuckled as he flipped Bella over and rolled till she was pulled snuggly against his chest, a quick grin and he lifted the camera towards them and clicked, hopefully he was able to get a good image. He shook the image off and snuck another just as Bella let out a loud giggle he rarely got to hear before jolting as she kicked him off the bed and dove for the camera.

"Okay that's not fair." Bella huffed as Jasper surged to his feet and placed the camera on top of his wardrobe. "I should be cross at you for using your height against me."

"And what will get me out of your bad graces?" He asked with a smirk.

Bella replied with a grin, hooked her foot around his bare thigh and yanked him forward till he was lying next to her. "A kiss and one of those photos."

"What my lady asks for she shall get." Jasper replied with a butchered English accent as he leaned in and kissed her, his free hand roaming up her leg and pulling it to rest on his hip once more as he deepened the kiss with a moan.

A hiss escaped Bella's lips as Jasper rocked against her once more, her head falling back as he nipped and sucked at the base of her throat and sending a shiver down her spine. A small growl escaped her lips as she used her momentum to roll him on his back, giving him a wicked grin. "Oh you're in for it now, Cowboy."

It was the bright light of day that woke Jasper, followed by laughter and the smell of coffee and food. What he was not expecting was the body still next to him, it sent his heart hammering as he snapped his eyes open and cast a look down at Bella.

 _"Oh thank god!"_ He whispered to himself relieved though the relief didn't last too much longer as another feminine laugh rent the air. "What?"

Bella mumbled and frowned at the sudden sound. "What's wrong?"

"There's another woman here," Jasper said slowly as he turned his eyes towards the door in confusion.

"Peter must have…" Bella started with a yawn only to pause as Jasper shook his head vigorously.

"No, Peter wouldn't just bring a girl home… not one I haven't met nor told me of," Jasper explained with a grunt as Bella snapped up using his stomach as a prop as the laugh sounded again, her eyes blown wide in horror.

That was not a laugh that was easily forgotten and it sent a jolt of fear down her spine because it was the familiar sound of Jade's laugh and with Jade came Demetri. She shot off the bed in a hurry, pulling on her underwear and one of Jaspers long sleeved shirts before making her way to the kitchen, she could hear Jasper getting ready.

"Fuck," Bella uttered as she came face to face with a very amused Jade, but no Demetri.

"How ya' goin' Doll? We expected you to be home hours ago, thought you'd be here, Demi thought you'd be at the gym." Jade explained with raised brows, arms and ankles crossed, and a shit eating grin. "I can see why you didn't elaborate further."

Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he caught the dark look Bella sent him, followed by his brother when Jasper walked in. He knew that they wanted to keep it between them about what they were… were doing. Honestly, Peter himself wasn't too sure that they were together or just relieving some built up tensions between them.

"Sorry to worry you Ma'am, wasn't my intention to keep her this long but ya know how it is." Jasper informed with a smirk as he walked past and smacked Bella on the ass, earning a laugh from the woman he had only met once or twice.

Jade dropped her arms as she stood straight, giving Jasper a look as she leered at her best friend. "Oh don't I know it."

Both Whitlock brothers raised their brows in surprise as Bella blushed a bright red and hissed Jade's name, tossing the dish towel at her best friend all the while ignoring the looks of both Jasper and Peter as she busied herself with coffee.

"Anyways, I only came to drop off your clothes. I told Demi you left early." Jade informed as she gestured to the duffle bag that sat on the kitchen table.

A frown pulled at Bella's brows in confusion, why on earth would Bella have left early? To where was she going? "What?"

The incredulous look Jade cast her lasted a total of three seconds before the grin was back. "It's Tuesday Doll, you got that family dinner with Emmett, Rose and the Chief. Must have been ridden hard last night for you to forget."

The curses that left Bella's lips at the reminder of what day it was could make even a sailor blush and Jade should know cause it was she who taught her friend the words she was throwing out into the world as she hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a jumper over the shirt she was already wearing. When fully dressed Bella turned towards jasper and pecked him on the lips, "Gotta run or I'll be late and I won't live that down again, I'll text you later."

Jasper raised his brows as Bella slammed the front door behind her and turned back to his brother and Jade. "Am I missing something?"

Jade let out a cackle that even Peter joined in with. "Do you not listen to her brother at all? Pops is the Chief of Police in forks, the last time Bella was late to a family dinner the Chief nearly had the whole force out hunting for her."

"Oh I know that story, Paul told me. She was on her way back from La Push an' she got a flat, took her several hours to get it fixed an' by the time she got home there was a search party." Peter explained with a chuckle. "Hope ya ready for an overprotective cop daddy when the time comes."

"That's not all he has to worry about, Daddy Swan's the least of his trouble if something were to go wrong and Isa ends up hurt again. I know several ways to kill a man Whitlock and I have a lot of family in this town that will help me hide the body and all evidence of a crime." Jade informed with a smirk except this time Jasper got the feel of a predator and if he made one false move she would attack, with her teeth, to the jugular.

"I don't plan to hurt her but I don't know what we are at the moment." He replied honestly his hands up to show he meant no harm.

The glare lasted a little while longer before Jade stood and grabbed her helmet and jacket. "Glad you understand then, I'd really hate to go through all that effort… again."

With that she was gone, leaving an amused Peter and stunned Jasper behind. Peter catching the sight of his brothers pale face burst into laughter while Jasper just shook his head and hoped that the ' _again'_ that was tacked on at the end of her sentence was just a way to intimidate him… "It's too early for this; I'm going back to bed."

"It's twelve in the afternoon!" Peter shouted after his brother between his laughs.

 _Brothers._

* * *

 ** _Author Note: *humms*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Laughter rang out in the firehouse as everyone gathered their food, it had been a long week and even a longer shift though they were all halfway through their current one and eager to get dinner.

"So, how were everyone's days off?" Jared asked as he sat down at the table, a wide grin on his face. "Kim and I went to the Reservation to see her brothers' new pup."

Paul chuckled as he began to dig into his food. "Nah sat at home and watched the game that I recorded and ate my weight in hot wings and breadsticks."

The laughter echoed the table once more as the others joined the table. Felix smacked Paul in the back as he passed as he too did the same thing except he had pizza and Doritos. It was good to just relax after a long shift.

Bella groaned to hide her smile. "I went home for dinner, the questionings and interrogation; even off duty he can't stop being a cop. Rose and I were nearly at our wit's end by the time it was time to go home."

"The usual questions?" Jane asked with a grin.

"Yes, do I have any young man in my life? Do I plan to have one anytime soon, why am I still a firefighter when I could be a cop... for Rose and Emmett it was about Grandkids and so on so forth." Bella said with a roll of her eyes as she aggressively cut into the chicken, making sure not to look at Peter who she could see was smirking in the corner of her eyes.

The boys chuckled along with Jane, it was a long standing amusement for them all and the complaints their Lieutenant always give after the family dinner every couple of weeks or so. They've even had the pleasure of seeing such exchanges and it was a never ending supply of blackmail they had. She teased them consistently and they had enough to return the sentiments.

"Eleazar, how were your three days?" Bella asked as she changed the conversation, casting her eyes to the usually silent man at the opposite small table.

"Carmen and I spent our time on a hike in the Olympic Peninsula and to the Olympic Hot Springs. We saw Garrett." Eleazar explained his eyes flickering to each face of the house. Bella and Demetri sat forward with a hopeful expression; they had not seen Garrett since he was injured after the accident with Kate five years ago.

"How is he?" Demetri asked.

A sigh escaped Eleazar's mouth as the thought of his daughter and Garrett came to mind but he smiled nevertheless. "He's doing well, he moved back to Massachusetts after his… attempt. He's a Fire Marshal now and has got a newborn daughter; he named her Katelyn… excuse me."

Everyone watched as Eleazar got to his feet and made his way towards the sleeping quarters, the others were glad of course of the news but sometimes they forget that Eleazar lost a daughter too.

"Is he okay?" Peter asked turning his eyes to Bella who was frowning down at her food. "Who's Garrett?"

Ben turned to Peter, his face grim, and began to explain Garrett in a whisper. "Garrett Nomad was a member of Firehouse 10, he, Bella and Demetri were part of the same graduating class and he was married to Eleazar's daughter Kate. There was a fire in their apartment building from a gas explosion in the restaurant next door, Garrett was thrown back and was knocked unconscious... Kate died in the fire."

"We don't talk about it." Afton explained from the other side of Peter in just a murmur.

The rest of their meal was in silence, everyone was glad to hear of Garrett but it brought back bad memories, memories that several of their firehouse family members wish to forget. This was of course before they were all working together, working their way up the ladder so to speak and all Candidates themselves.

Garrett made a year as a firefighter before the accident.

"Bells, Emmett is here." Jared stated as he cast a look out down into where the trucks were. "He brought that brother of yours as well Candidate."

Bella and Peter frowned at one another as they stood and moved towards the door that lead down into the garage. Both Jasper and Emmett were on shift, why on earth would they be here?

"Em," Bella greeted with question inflected in her voice.

Emmett grinned at his sister but Bella could tell there was something wrong. "We need to speak to Chief Volturi, Bells."

"He's in his office," Bella said as she pointed in the way they needed to go, not that she had to as Emmett had been there plenty of times before. She and Peter watched as Jasper and Emmett made their way inside, if they were both here then something was serious.

 **JxB**

"Bells," Emmett greeted as he and Jasper stepped into the rec room, his smile wide. "Tell me you got food I can steal."

"Get your own food Swan," Paul called over his shoulder from the couch.

Bella pulled Emmett to the side of the room, casting a glance to see if they were out of earshot and whirled around on her brother with a glare. "What did you need to speak to the Chief about?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Bells," Emmett replied sharply giving his sister a pointed look.

She knew that, of course, but there was something that nagged at her about this, it wasn't often her brother needed to speak to her Chief and usually it was because of an investigation about an arson, an arrest of a fire house member and along the lines of those things. "Emmett." She warned.

"Stop, Bells, dammit. You need to stay out of it, _please._ " Emmett was urgent, his eyes wide and wild with panic. "It's bad enough that there is someone out there gunning for _Fire Fighters,_ I don't need you to go out and get yourself involved with this."

Realisation struck her as she caught what her brother was telling her, there was only one thing he could be referencing to and it would be the deaths of her friends and colleges... not only that, he had subtly told her that he was investigating _all_ of the Fire House deaths. She stumbled back in shock, her back hitting the wall as she covered her mouth with her hand, never taking her eyes off her brother who was staring at her intensely.

" _All?"_ She asked, needing it to be confirmed and letting out a curse when he nodded sharply. "Well fuck."

"I'll keep you informed if I must Bells, but keep safe, okay? We don't know why they're doing this but the Chiefs and a few others think it is all connected…" Emmett trailed off as his phone began to ring. "I gotta take this, come to dinner tonight; Rosie is making pulled pork burgers."

He left before getting her reply or before she could take in what the fuck actually just happened. Her eyes slipped close for a moment as she gathered her thoughts only to snap them open as she felt a hand brush against hers and the warmth of a body to her right.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Jasper asked softly as he leant against the wall and looked down the hall Emmett vacated to, watching his partner pace back and forth. He has heard of Emmett being described as a bear, his physique worked to that image but Jasper could only ever see a tiger… Emmett was cunning behind the cheery grin he always had, he hid his intelligence behind jokes but Emmett was very much like his sister in regards to everything; he just hid it better.

"I'm fine," Bella replied catching the thoughtful look on Jasper's face _and_ the grin.

"Want to get lunch with me tomorrow if you're free?" He asked while curling his fingers around her own for a split second.

A grin pulled at her lips. "I'd like nothing more."

* * *

 **Author Note: Look another chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The day started off well, the smile from the night before still on her face after the lunch with Jasper and now she was on her way over to one of the diners near the station so they could have breakfast. It was a spot that was between both the firehouse and the station really, a location that could have them be seen by both Firehouse and Police... was this a hint that they were finally stepping past the hidden secrecy and mock jabs when around their work members to be an open couple?

She honestly can't remember why they hid it in the first place.

A small smile tugged at her lips as she opened the door for the elder couple on their way out and stepped into the diner, her eyes roaming over the place for Jasper, only for her heart to freeze as she took in Jasper standing near the back and a blonde practically devouring his face. He had no clue on who the fuck she was but he knocked a glass from her table as he went to the one behind hers and once he helped her she yanked him into a kiss.

Jasper yanked his head back and pushed the woman away at the assault and opened his mouth to curse violently at her, pausing only when he saw the wicked smirk upon her lips and her eyes cast towards the door. His own heart hammered in his chest as he turned to see Bella at the door, her eyes wide, but it was the look in them that felt as if someone reached in and ripped out his lungs. They stood at a stalemate for a horrifying moment as he stood frozen, only to snap out of it as Bella turned on her foot and strode out the door.

He rushed after her, reaching the door as she reached the corner. "Bella wait!"

A curse slipped past his lips as he pivoted on his foot and went back inside to gather his jacket and glared at the woman with as much of his hate and anger he could muster. "What the fuck?"

"Oops?" The woman giggled with a soft smile but Jasper knew that whoever the woman was it wasn't an accident. His glare was replaced by a smirk as he pulled out his cuffs and spun her around.

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer." He said with satisfaction before dragging her out of the diner with her screaming profanities at him in Russian. He had to take her in and then call Bella, he needed to explain that what she saw wasn't what she thought... he couldn't lose her.

Bella stormed past her team with fury and embarrassment burning in her throat as tears stung at her eyes. How could she have been so _stupid?_ Of course Jasper didn't want anything more than a quick fling and someone to warm his bed, their texts and everything that happened between their visits between the sheets were just him being _friendly._ She thought that something special was happening between them and somewhere along the line she foolishly fell head over heels _again..._

She closed the door to the resting room, head smacking on the hardwood and let a tear slip down her cheek. She estimated that she would have peace for a couple of moments before the boys and Jane came in, it was enough time for her to gather her composure.

"Bella?" It was a voice the sucked all the energy out of her and igniting her rage once more.

She wiped away the stray tear before steeling her spine and turning to face the familiar face that she hoped to never see again. "Carlisle, I did not think I'd ever see you again after the court hearing."

Carlisle Cullen, the father of her bastard of an ex looked the exact same as she saw him last. Dressed to the nines in a three piece suit and loafers, golden hair not one strand out of place or a hint of grey. Except the youthful face and smile was replaced with dark bags, tired eyes and a downturned mouth. It made her pause.

"I know my son deserved it after what he had done, it was a shock to myself and a blow to everything I stand for. I had failed in raising Edward and Elizabeth, god bless her soul, would be appalled by the way he turned out." Carlisle started before pulling out an envelope and holding it for her to take. "I see that now."

Frowning she took the envelope and peered inside, her brows rose high as she took in the cheque before her and the amount. "I can't accept this."

"Bella, take it." Carlisle explained as he took a step forward and curled her fingers around the cheque gently. "I had come to love you as a daughter long ago, you gave us so much and yet all I and my family did was hurt you in return. This should cover the legal costs, the hospital bills and damages as well as all you paid for _their_ wedding, it is the least I could do."

"But why now?" She asked once the shock began to wear off, squinting at him in suspicion.

Carlisle sighed heavily, his hand running through his hair as he took several steps back. "Esme and I divorced; she left me when I cut Edward off from the money. His new wife drained his trust dry; he threw his schooling away at her whims after the court suit and his mother could never tell him no... I wasn't going to support he, his bride and the child that was never Edwards."

"Sorry what was that?" She demanded shocked, the child was one of the reasons why Edward had married the woman.

"When Eddie started to get older, the less he looked like his father. I got suspicious, Esme said I was just seeing things but when we looked after him while Edward and Tanya went on a round the world cruise I did a DNA test... it came back negative." Carlisle explained just as the door to the lounge slammed open with enough force that the glass rattled.

Demetri stood within the doorframe looking beyond furious with Felix at his back. "What are you doing here Doctor Cullen? I do believed you were _warned_ to stay out of Seattle like your _son."_

"Demetri," Bella warned. "I do believe this was a private conversation."

"No Bells, that asshole hurt you and then nearly fucked over your career." Felix interrupted darkly. "You would be Captain by now if it wasn't because of the black mark from the court case, you're just lucky that Chief fought for you to keep your job and not get demoted."

Carlisle cringed at the news, he didn't realise the damage had been as bad as that. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Carlisle," Marcus stated just as he stepped into the room from the other door. "You and I need to talk, _now."_

With a nod Carlisle began to make his way towards Marcus, giving Bella a nod as he passed and cast a look towards Demetri and Felix as he did so. The three waited for the moment the door closed behind the two before Demetri whirled around to face Bella once more.

"What were you thinking Bella? You should have walked away or called me the moment _any_ Cullen comes near you." Demetri said with a frown, his anger evident in both his voice and stance. "It could have been a trap for all we know, you know how cunning Carlisle Cullen is when he wants to be."

There was many things Bella wanted to say but she was just tired, oh so tired of this day already. Her heart broken and just this mess... today was just not her day. Tears pooled in her eyes as her anger wore off once again, leaving her breathless. She lifted a shaky hand to her mouth and pressed as a sob tried to escape, her free hand scrunching the cheque tightly.

Demetri dropped his arms and took a step forward as tears pooled in one of his eldest friends eyes. "What happened?"

"Just... just leave it alone DeLuca." Bella said and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, shooting them both a look before storming out of the room to her office bunk. She closed the door with a bang and hurried to close the blinds before collapsing on the bed with a choked sob.

She threw the cheque on her nightstand and pulled open the draw and pulled out her planner, flipping to the middle for the Polaroid image inside. It was of her and Jasper just last week, they were in bed and he had pulled her to his chest, snapping the photo as she burst out into laughter. It was a memory she had cherished, one that made her fall in love with him, it was now a memory tainted.

A knock on her door had her shoving the image back in the draw with the book hastily. "Come in."

Peter stepped into the room instantly, closing the door behind him with a frown as he took in the bloodshot eyes of his lieutenant. "You alright lieutenant?"

"What do you want Whitlock?" She asked with a sigh.

The Texan frowned at the flat tone he hadn't heard directed at him since he joined the House. "Jasper said ya left in a hurry before he could explain, he tried ta call ya ta explain but it's going right to voicemail."

He was not expected for the fury to rise upon her face, nor was he expected for her to stand so abruptly and very close to his person. Her dark eyes _burned_ and he just _knew_ that his brother was in so much fucking trouble but he wasn't a hundred percent sure if he would survive her wrath or not.

"I went to the diner for breakfast only to see him with his tongue shoved down this blonde woman's throat." She snarled furiously, shocking Peter to the core especially what followed next. "I know we weren't dating but I thought we could be _something..._ I was stupid enough to fall in love again and..."

The alarm blared out just as Peter opened his mouth to speak, stilling the both of them.

 _Structure fire, truck 91, engine 86, squad 5, ambulance 61_

 _1930 6th Ave S_

"Shit," Bella muttered as she threw open her door and strode towards the trucks, it was going to be a long clusterfuck of a day.

* * *

 **Author Note: DONT SHOOT ME! *builds barricade***


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The warehouse fire was massive, the heat reaching to her the second she stepped out of the truck. The whole building was engulfed in flames and workers from the stores in the old restored warehouse stumbled from the smoke with hazy confusion.

Police were already on scene keeping the traffic at bay and onlookers at a safe distance while those that could help, helped the ones fleeing from the flames to safety and into the Ambulance's care. Jasper rushed forward, once the man in his arms was seated, to Bella's side. He was still in the clothes from this morning, getting the call just after he processed the bitch who sent his world crashing. Even Emmett wasn't with him as he was running down a lead.

"Bella!" Jasper voiced as she turned away from him. "Bella please, it wasn't what it looked like. Please believe me, _please_ Darlin', I wouldn't do that especially not to _you_."

Those that heard snapped their attentions up, their eyes flickering to their Lieutenant whose face was twisted in a brief moment of agony and then to the cop behind her, Jasper Whitlock, everyone knew there was _something_ sparking between them but they didn't…

"Fuck off Whitlock; I don't have time for your excuses right now." Bella snarled snapping everyone's attention away from him and to their Lieutenant. She was right; they didn't have time for this right now, they could all speculate later.

Chief Volturi stepped out of his car with haste, his stride even as he rushed towards those fleeing. "Has everyone gotten out?"

"Don't know… don't know…" A woman croaks, her hair in disarray, skin smudged with ash.

Bella hoisted on her gear and cast a look around for her men as she readied her breathing apparatus, ignoring Jasper's voice trying to convince her it wasn't what it seemed this morning. The smoke wafted from the windows, the heat blaring across all those near it and a sense of calm settled over her, washing away the pain and anger she had felt mere moments before. This was her job, running into the flames to save those stuck inside or to control the beast that's sometimes uncontrollable.

"I do believe you and I will be speaking later about him." Demetri started. "Or I believe I'll be telling my wife and letting her deal with it, she always wanted to punch a cop and who am I to deny her the satisfaction."

"One: your wife has already punched several cops and has ended us up in jail overnight on _two_ separate occasions that we _will never_ speak of again. Two: _we_ won't be speaking about it cause there's nothing to discuss and she already knew anyways." Bella replied blankly, ignoring the frown completely and having her entire focus on their Chief.

"Listen up everyone, I've been told there are people trapped in there. I don't like the look of this smoke, we've got mere minutes so if I say get out you better haul ass and get out." He informed his men, eyes looking over them all. "Get a line in there."

Demetri and Bella exchange glances. "Don't die; I'd rather not have Jade kill us."

A snort escaped Demetri's lips at that and a smile before turning his attentions back to the task at hand. "Squad Five, you're with me. We're taking the business on the left, move out!"

Those from Truck 91 moved forward as the men from truck 86 dragged the hose forwards and began to clear them a path inside. Bella let her eyes slip close for a second as she pulled her SCBA on and tucked her hair under her collar. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

The fire licked at them from all sides as they rushed into the blaze. Smoke obstructed their view but they kept on looking for those in their path that were stuck inside and unable to see their way out.

"Denali, Vega! Sir, come on." Bella yelled over the roaring fire, pointing to the people at her left while pulling another man from the floor and handing him to Felix. "Cheney, Whitlock, go that way!"

Demetri led his men up the stairs to where the offices of the building were, "Lahote, Darneil, Cameron! That way! Uley with me!"

He knew his men's steps to a T and the calls Swan would call but something didn't sit right with him. Not when he called in the Chief saying they were in, not when he heard Denali and his cousin saying they were coming out with people and then Cheney and Whitlock a few minutes after… but no word from Bella.

"Fire department, call out! Fire department, call out!" Bella yelled as loud as she could as she swept over every desk and office space she came by, she could hear Eleazar behind her a ways back yelling as well.

Fire ate at the walls, the roof, and every speck of paper it could reach and yet she continued, following the suffocating path for any speck of life as she hurriedly climbed the stairs to the next floor. The steps were concrete and safe, but the fire funnelled into the brick stairwell turning it into a oven that she could feel it through her surcoat.

"Fire department, call out! Call out!" She yelled as she reached the middle of the second floor, pausing as she saw the flames flicker, everything within her screaming as she watched the flames flicker once more and the noise silencing for a brief moment… her body hit the ground with a thud as something gave way and the fire flashed.

Marcus eyed the fire as it flashed out. "Dammit, I want all firefighters to evacuate the building immediately. Do you hear me? I want you all out _now!"_

Everyone heard their chief and turned to make their way out of the building, eyeing each space with a keen eye to make sure they didn't miss anyone in their first sweep. Their Chief was the first face they saw as they breached into the sunlight and removed their SCBA's, yet Demetri paused as he eyed the men.

 _"Chief, the fire jumped!"_ Bella's voice rang out over coms _. "I'm trapped! Second floor. Need immediate assistance!"_

Wood groaned around her, the fire blocking a path to the windows that were there and the fallen beams of the third floor blocked her exit. She could still hear the timber groaning and the whoosh of the fire as the air breathed life too it.

"Let us go back in, we can get her!" Demetri stated forcefully, "It'll take us two minutes."

Chief Volturi eyed the building and the smoke, his heart torn. There was no safe way for his men to go and retrieve her, the fire was in the walls and the trusses, eating away all that held the building safe and upright. Yet he knew if anyone could do it, it would be Demetri DeLuca and his men. "Do it, you got one minute, do you hear me? One."

Demetri nodded sharply and gestured for his men to follow him as he pulled his SCBA and rushed forward towards the hell that held his friend trapped. They made it to the entry just as the building groaned and the fire screamed and something gave way, sending them back with the force as the building collapsed on the inside.

* * *

 **Author Note: *builds a sturdier barricade***


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Demetri came to in a silent world, one that had his heart pumping and panic begin to flare in his chest as he struggled to move. What happened? Why was it now that his body ached with movement? He could feel hands on him trying to halt his efforts to get to his feet but still he couldn't hear and his vision was laced with grey.

A ragged gasp left his lips as he yanked his mask free, eyes locking onto Jade as she struggled to hold him still. Her lips moved with urgency as she looked over to someone next to him and then back again.

 _"…still… could be… hurt…"_

"What… happened?" He struggled to gasp out as he sat up. He took in the chaos around him, his team lying in various states as other paramedics tended to them feet away from where he remembered being last and then to the burning building that looked more buckled than it did before. _No…_

Jasper felt his world tilt and collapse all around him as the ball of fire flickered to the air, the building groaning and crashing down with the woman he loved to the very depths of his heart still inside. It was like the shooting all over again, except he was not mortally wounded and yet still just as helpless. He rushed forward before he knew it and found himself being held back by his brother.

" _Bella! NO!"_ He screamed as he struggled against his brother's arms. He could hear the words echo from others of her men. He knew he should stop but he needed to get to her, he couldn't lose another person he loved.

"Let me go, _LET ME GO!"_ He screamed at his brother as he felt another pair of arms wrap around him, stronger and yet more lean. " _PLEASE LET ME GO! Bella! Bella!"_

"Jasper stop, you can't help, stop!" Peter yelled, spinning his brother around and forcing him to look at him and not the destruction behind them. Looking into his brothers eyes Jasper dropped to his knees and cried, his face buried into Peter's stomach much like Peter had done when Charlotte was killed.

Everything within Peter ached as he listened to his brother cry, tears pooling in his own eyes. "I know Jas, I know…"

"I never got to tell her I loved her." Jasper choked, the words muffled by fabric of Peter's surcoat, his nose filled with the scent of ash and the cologne Peter stole from him.

"You will Jas, Bella is a fighter, she won't go down so easily." Peter reassured his voice strong and his eyes on those that were left of Firehouse 10 and then to Emmett who had rushed to their side the moment his car came to a screeching halt.

No one knew what to say beyond pointing to the burning building when Emmett asked where Bella was.

Emmett felt torn, torn between rushing to the fire for his sister and then comforting his partner. Yet, he also wanted explanations as to when Jasper had spent enough time with his sister to confess his love, he had thought that Bells and Jasper hated one another but the more he thought about those instances of barbed words he could see clearly what they were…

"Swan, report! REPORT SWAN DO YOU HEAR ME?" Marcus barked over the radio as he eyed the building, his stomach churning in a way that he hadn't felt since he was Captain. Not since the death of the Romani younger brothers in a warehouse fire, he watched his two friends die and the other two turn their lives into hate against his own for failing them.

Darkness was all that Bella could see, a flicker of light every now and then that reminded her of fireflies. She couldn't remember what pulled her from the grasp of unconsciousness and into the waking world, couldn't even remember when she had fallen asleep or know where she even _was._ Bella knew from the heat around her that it wasn't safe, nor the sound of ringing in her ear or was that her PASS device going off?

 _"…ella!... Swan! Do… copy!?"_ A voice echoed in her ear that sounded very much like the Chief's.

Everything began to rush back at her, the fire, the collapse… it explained why she couldn't move, her lower half was pinned by a filing cabinet and thankfully debris that wasn't – you know – on fire.

" _Chief…"_ Bella's voice rung clear over the radio stilling everyone who could hear it.

Marcus closed his eyes in relief for a moment. "Swan, evacuate that building any way you can. Squad is down, you hear me? Evacuate in any way you can."

Silence seemed to drag on over the radio before a wry chuckle filled the air and gripped the hearts of Fire House 10. " _No can do Chief… I'm pinned… from when floor collapsed… can you tell Emmett something for me?_

Emmett surged forward and grasped the radio, tears pooling in his eyes. "Bells, please… you can't… you _can't."_

 _"Em, you tell dad I'm sorry okay… you tell him that this was my choice. You hear me; this is a risk we all have to… take…"_ Bella coughed out as she removed her mask, it was a dangerous thing to do but she needed to speak clearly… if she… if this was the last chance to tell those she loved that she loved them before it was too late.

The fire licked at her from every angle and the timber groaned around her, debris still fell from the floor she had fallen from. Water dropped and scorched what it fell on from the intense head and Bella knew she had little time left before the full force of the boiling water or fire got to her, at least she'd accepted her fate a long time ago.

" _Bells please…"_ Emmett choked out, the agony in his voice bringing tears to her own. "How am I going to tell Rosie… tell dad?"

 _"I'm sorry Emmett… I'm so sorry… I love you…"_ Bella coughed out once more, her hand falling from her radio as she struggled to pull on her mask once more, hopefully it'll protect as much of her as possible. " _Peter… tell Jas…_

Peter grasped Jasper tighter to his frame as Jasper surged forward once more. "He's here Suga'."

" _Darlin',"_ Jasper choked out.

" _Be happy Jas… Jus want you to be… happy… even... if it's not with me…"_ the line wracked with coughs and her voice grew weaker by the end and it seemed to break Jasper even more as he cried out for Bella to keep talking.

Demetri surged to his feet from the back of the ambulance that Alec had dragged him to. He ached fiercely from the explosion but thankfully he had no concussion to speak of and maybe a few bruised ribs, he got away lucky and he wasn't going to allow his aches and pains to stop him from his task. "You stay alive do you hear me, Swan? I'm not going to let you die today, you got shit to deal with and I'm not willing to make the payment for a ride to Hades and drag your ass back."

Those willing and able surged toward the building behind Demetri determination in each and every step. Marcus nodded as he grabbed his mask and joined his men while House 3 and 14 did their best to combat the fire, warning Bella once more about the water.

" _I'm sorry."_ Bella whispered over the radio once more as the edges of her vision tinted black, pain tearing through her as she coughed several more times. " _I love you…"_

She knew nothing but darkness after that.

* * *

 **Author Note: *evil cackles behind barricade***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The building was silent when Demetri stepped inside, a hollowed out husk that was scorched beyond repair. He could hear the soft trickle of water if he focused on it or the sound of what was left of the fire that the water had yet to reach… but he was listening for the sound of the PASS alarm, the one thing that would save a life in a situation like this.

 _"Anyone hear anything?"_ Eleazar asked over the radio, he had split off with Afton and Ben while the Chief took Felix another direction. He and Whitlock had taken the left side of the building, something pulling Demetri that way and Peter knew he had to go with him.

 _"Nothing yet,"_ Marcus replied followed by everyone else.

Demetri swung his halligan with enough force to shatter the wood before him that was blocking his way. This anger he was feeling was undirected until things got in his way, oh was he angry. Angry at the fire at himself and his friend who could be lying dead within the burnt out ruins of this husk.

"SWAN CALL OUT!" Peter shouted over the crackling of the wood, his hand flying out to catch Demetri by the arm as a sound pierced through the wall at his right.

"What is it?" Demetri asked as he moved to where Peter was, tilting his head to the side.

A sharp ring pierced the air once more setting the two men into motion, using their halligans to pry away the charred wood. There was a frantic energy to their movements as they pushed through the wall and found themselves in the maw of hell and in the middle of it all lay their friend like a fallen angel or a demon that crawled from the very depths of hell.

"Found 'er!" Peter called over the radio. "To the left of the building, near the centre of the offices."

" _Copy that, on our way to you."_ Felix replied.

Neither Demetri nor Peter stopped to respond as they began to carefully lift the debris away from their friend. It seemed the water was unable to touch her thankfully and as Peter cast a look to the roof above he could see a beam and a little bit of floorboard was the reason as to why, he let out a thanks to whatever deity there was for that.

"Come on Bella, come on." Demetri hissed as he tore the mask off Bella's face and turned his ear to her mouth, relief hitting him like a wrecking ball as he heard and felt the small puff of air. "She's alive but we need to get her out of here!"

"Shit, give me a hand with this beam!" Peter hissed as he struggled to lift the beam that was the reason why she was pinned in the first place.

Jasper paced and paced outside, listening to the radios and the chatter of those inside. They found her but there was no mention if she was alive or not. Fuck, just when everything was finally looking up, Fate decided to throw him for another loop and all this started.

"When have you and Bells been dating?" Emmett asked as he chewed at his thumb nail, his eyes never leaving the burnt out doors.

"We're not." Jasper started with a wince. "I was going t'ask t'make it official today but some fuckin' _hija de las mil putas_ ruined that."

Emmett jerked his eyes to Jasper in surprise, the normally calm placid man he was acquainted with was not one to be this angry and the one other time that he had seen it was when they had that gang member in their holding cells; even then the Spanish didn't slip out. He remembered Peter's words the first time he met the youngest Whitlock.

 _My brother has been through a lot, undercover work nearly broke 'im… when he gets angry, truly angry, he slips into Spanish…_

"What?" His voice was flat, even to his own ears.

Turning to face Emmett, Jasper let out a harsh sigh. "We've been… friends since that games night… I was going to ask her to make our _thing_ official when this blonde chick kissed me without…"

He trailed off as there was a ruckus at the door, the Chief, Peter and Eleazar were out first followed by Demetri and Felix who carried Bella between them on a makeshift stretcher. The rest of the firefighters who went in followed them out carrying Bella's gear but making sure that the air was close enough for Demetri to hold it to her face.

Alec and Jane rushed over with a free stretcher and had them place her on it, both of them hurried back towards the ambulance as they began to check her over but they needed to get her back to Seattle ASAP. Her leg was broken and bleeding, she could have a concussion and it was concerning how she didn't respond to their calls or ministrations.

"Emmett!" Jane called. "You coming or what?"

Emmett cast Jasper a quick look. "Tell me at the hospital, I'll meet you there."

A nod was all he got in return as he raced towards the ambulance and slammed the door behind him, leaving Jasper shaking where he stood. Peter rushed to his brothers' side immediately. "Come on Jay, we gotta get goin'."

 **JxB**

The waiting room was empty bar Emmett by the time everyone got there.

"She's in surgery with Caius and Rose. She had a collapsed lung, a nicked artery thankfully it was a small nick, broken arm and other damages they can't tell me till the surgery is complete." Emmett explained without looking up, he didn't need to know who was there; the smell of smoke was easy enough to deduce.

"Bella's a fighter, she won't let this kill her Em," Paul grunted as he fell into the seat beside him, his head wrapped in bandages.

Marcus took the other side. "You know my brother won't allow her to…"

"What are you doing here?" Demetri's voice echoed the room darkly, cutting off all forms of conversation and drawing every eye to them.

Jasper stood in the doorway looking like a wreck but he didn't flinch away from DeLuca's stare. "I'm here for the same reason as you."

"You did something that upset her, she told you to piss off when we got to the fire and was upset when she joined us this morning." Demetri continued. "Maybe if she wasn't so upset then she'd have been thinking clearly and not risked herself in the fire."

That was a low blow but Demetri didn't dare take it back, not when the others inhaled sharply, not when Peter cursed at him as he raced to his brothers side. Only when he felt the familiar grim of his cousin did Demetri turn his eyes away.

"Not cool Dem." Felix whispered.

"I didn't mean to upset her!" Jasper hissed once the shock and the blow settled. "I never wanted to hurt her, I love her god damn it and I was gonna' ask her out properly when that _puta_ kissed me just as she came in the diner."

Everyone paused at that, Demetri snapping his head around to glare darkly. "One of those it wasn't what it looked like incidents, hm?"

"It _was,_ I never met the _puta_ till that day. I arrested her and locked her up just before the fire happened." Jasper explained defeated when he saw that no one but his brother believed him. "Tanya Cullen nee Volkov, she was the one who screwed everything over."

Now _that_ had everyone's attention.

Demetri let out a long string of curses in both Greek and Italian. "Of course, why else would Cullen be here this morning."

"Carlisle didn't know where Tanya was," Marcus piped up as he began to pull out his phone. "No one knew that he was here either. I'll call Aro, let him know and he can find out what this is about but everyone needs to calm down. Do you understand, if anyone so much as raises their voice again I'll have you removed from this hospital and out doing clean up."

A chorus of 'Yes Chief' rung out through the room as he began to make his call, god what a mess of a day.

* * *

 **Author Note: I really wasn't going to kill her... promise...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Bella came to it was not what she expected, honestly she expected that she wasn't going to wake up at all.

 _Where was she? Was she still in the fire? Can anyone hear her? Oh god, the fire…_

"Easy now," a voice whispered, one that was familiar. "You've been in a coma for a week, it's okay, shhh…"

A pained moan escaped her lips as she felt something being removed from her mouth and throat, giving away the destination of where she was. Now that she could breathe freely she could smell the familiar scent of the soap and disinfectant the hospital oh so loved to use.

"Rose?" She rasped out, squinting to the thankfully dull lights. "Water?"

After a few seconds of what to Bella seemed like an eternity in a drought she was able to taste the sweet crisp liquid of water. It took all her will not to gulp it down, she knew that if she were to do that then Rose would take the water away and Bella would have to wait for the next time she could drink it.

"Good to see you awake, gave us all a scare." Rose stated as Bella opened her eyes properly, placing the cup on the table. "Perhaps now I'll be able to drag Emmett home and Pete can take Jasper too. Gotta tell you Bells that man of yours is dedicated and was even able to convince Doctor Volturi to allow him to stay."

Confusion flickered across Bella's face at that, she was oh so confused. "What? Jasper? he isn't _my_ anything."

A knock at the door had both Rose and Bella turning to see Jasper standing there, his clothing was dishevelled telling Bella that he's slept in them and his face had a bit of scruff on it that indicated he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. He also had a fading black eye. He looked like shit and that was saying something because Bella was pretty sure she did, too.

"I'll leave you both to talk." Rose stated as she cast a look at them both, smirked and disappeared out the door leaving them there to stare awkwardly at each other.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked while tearing her eyes away from him.

Jasper frowned as he came to sit in the chair he had claimed as his, hesitatingly taking her hand in his own. "We need to talk Darlin', what you saw that day was not what it looked like. I did not know her."

"Didn't look like it from where I stood, looked like an awful lot like you knew her, _personally."_ Bella replied dryly.

"Christ Darlin', the woman was Tanya Cullen." Jasper said with a deep sigh, his temper getting the best of him.

"What?" She asked dumbfounded.

A dry near hysterical laugh escaped his lips as he scrubbed his face tiredly. "That's what I've been trying to tell ya Darlin', th' woman who kissed me was Tanya Cullen, th' wife of ya ex. Em and I been running down leads and we know what connects the killings of Fisher, Stephens and the Ly's, it was _you."_

She really couldn't grasp at the emotions she was currently feeling. " _What?"_

"Bells!" Emmett's voice boomed from the door drawing the attention of them both. Emmett looked just like Jasper, his clothing all rumpled, day old scruff and baggy eyes. It was a look she hadn't seen on Emmett since Rose was in the hospital after the car accident or since he had to pull a four day shift for that one case that led him to Chicago.

"Great timing Emmett, tell me what the fuck…" Bella hissed as she went to move only to jostle all her injuries. Both Jasper and Emmett rushed forward and helped her settle again while making sure everything was in order.

"Careful Bella, you've got a broken arm and leg, ribs are broken too and stitches in your lung. You're being held together by tape and crazy glue, take it easy." Emmett warned sternly. "What has Jasper told you?"

Casting her brother a look, Bella relaxed further into her bed, her finger clicking the morphine button as she did so. "That Tanya Cullen was behind shit."

"Yes, but she wasn't the one who was behind it all, she just did a little… digging. What do you know of Mary Alice Brandon?" Emmett asked with raised brows, watching as his sister frowned at the name.

Mary Alice, it was a name that rung through Bella's foggy mind, a familiar name. Jasper said that the deaths of her friends and colleagues were connected to her but she didn't really know them except… when she was in training, they were – besides Lee – in her graduating class like Demetri and Ben. She wasn't close with them but… they had been the ones that had… "Oh god, _Alice."_

"Am I missing something here?" Jasper asked. "I know the file on Mary Alice but not how it's connected."

"We were in the same classes as one another, she was a sprite but there was always something _off_ with Alice. She had an obsession with fire that just didn't make sense and Heidi, Henri and I were the ones who spotted her trying to light one of the college dorms on fire… Lee was the one who corroborated and she was arrested… there wasn't something right with her and she was locked away in an asylum as she spouted off that the visions told her to do it." Bella explained in horror. "But… how?"

Emmett looked grim. "She hired local guns James and Victoria Hunter, when she realised that she couldn't get you, well… she hired Tanya who was down on her luck after Edward kicked her to the curb after Carlisle and Esme divorced to get between you and Jasper."

Everything was swirling for Bella, god how was this her life? "Where is she now?"

"Dead… We raided her place when Tanya squealed and she shot herself." Emmett informed his sister and cast a look to Jasper and back. "I gotta go get pops and tell him you're awake, he's been outta his mind and if it weren't for Sue he'd be glued to that chair. Make it quick, Whitlock."

Confusion swept through her as Jasper nodded sharply and turned his grey eyes back at her, taking her hand in his once more. "I nearly lost you Darlin' an' I never got to tell ya how I feel. That morning' I was gonna ask ya to be my girl, make the _thing_ we be doing official and date. God Isa, I nearly… I watched that building collapse and all I could think about was how much I love you…"

Tears pooled in her eyes as the words sunk in. "You love me?"

"Of course Darlin', how could I not?" Jasper replied shakily through his own tears.

"I love you too." Bella blurted out, her eyes slipping closed as she admitted the feelings she had been trying to squash down. A feeling she had felt crumble when the incident in the diner happened and all she hoped was for was crushed.

Lips against hers had her eyes snapping open in surprise before closing as she kissed Jasper back with all the emotion she could put in it, gasping for breath as they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against one another. "We have time to talk later, for now rest Darlin', I love you."

"Love you too Jasper, love you too."

* * *

 **Author Note: THE END!**


End file.
